Dark Dreams
by DarkJakGirl
Summary: Jak's Dark side is getting stronger,so what is he supposed to do when he is in a near fatal accident,and a close friend betrays them all? Kick butt and take names Jak style, that's what! But what happens when his world is turned upside down anyway?
1. Nightmares and Metal Heads

Blah Blah Blah, You know the story….I own nothing…..fan-made….first fic…….R&R plz……On with the story!!!!

_**Jak was standing in the street, rain falling around him. Blood was pooling around his feet, dripping from his claws--wha? Claws? Curling black horns were protruding from his head, and his skin was deathly pale. Looking around, he saw he was outside of the Naughty Ottsel, but there was no traffic, no one walking around, nothing. A familiar voice snapped him out of his stupor. "Jak? Where are you?" Keira stepped timidly out of the bar and saw him. Her gasp of astonishment drove him over the edge, and with a snarl, Dark Jak lunged.**_

"**Keira!" Jak sat up, gasping for breath. "Uhhh, you okay Jak?" Daxter's voice seemed so loud. "Uhhn, what?" Jak muttered. Daxter hopped up onto Jak's chest. "It's okay, it was just a nightmare." Daxter said. Jak frowned, and wiped the sleep from his eyes. Sitting up, he realized just how early it was. " 3:00?" He rolled over and covered his head with the pillow. "A.M!" Daxter said cheerfully. "Come on, it's time to get your royal butt in gear!" Jak didn't move an inch. " Fine, I can live with that, **_**Your Majesty." **_**Daxter dragged out the word, just to piss him off. "Don't call me that." Came Jak's muffled reply.**

"**Well, **_**Your Highness, **_**this has been **_**REALLY**_** fun, but, I gotta get to da Naughty Ottsel and take care of the early fucks before they jack everything. See ya Sleeping Beauty!" And Daxter walked out. **

**Jak reached down under the bed, fingers feeling around for one of the only things he had left from Sandover. He had found it in the ruins of Samos's hut in Dead Town, the small stack of pictures he had been saving even back then. He had stuck them in a small book and forgotten about them until now. There were only seven, and they had long since lost their color, but they were still the only thing he still had of home. His favorite was of a picnic they had had to celebrate his 12th**** birthday.**

"_**Surprise, my boy!" Samos said happily, uncovering Jak's eyes. He looked around in mute wonder. Right in the center of the village, a huge blanket had been laid out. Food of every kind had been set out too, including a massive cake far too big for all of them. All the villagers were there, even the antsy mayor. Keira ran up to him, smiling. "Do you like it? It was Daxter and Daddy's idea." Jak nodded excitedly. " Don't be so modest, Keira, it was your idea too." Samos said cheerfully. "How about some cake?"**_

_**Daxter ran over. "Sure, Grandpa Green, but since it was my idea, I get the biggest piece. And **_**MY**_** definition of "biggest", not yours."**_

**Jak's memory was cut short as his comm unit lit up and started buzzing. "Shit." he muttered as he tentatively hit the answer button. "WHAT THE HELL, JAK?!?!!" Torn roared. " I TOLD YOU I HAD ANOTHER MISSION FOR YOU, AND WHAT DID YOU DO?!?!! YOU WENT STRAIGHT FUCKING HOME AND SLEPT, DIDN'T YOU!??!?" Jak rolled his eyes. "Yes, Torn, actually, I did, because I, unlike you, can't go longer than 96 hour without sleep." Torn's holographic face turned red. "You and your RAT are going to be getting lots of sleep from now on, six feet under, if you don't get your squirrelly ass down here **_**NOW!" **_

**Jak groaned loudly, just to annoy Torn, and crawled out of bed. He pulled his usual blue tunic and eco ring on, and strapped on his gun, Jetboard, and signature goggles.**

**He stepped outside and got on his Zoomer Keira had made for him. "You can't just steal a Zoomer when you need it anymore, Jak, Ashlyn'll pitch a fit." Keira had said. "It's best if you just get one of your own." And he had. Well, she did. It was his 24****th**** birthday present.**

**He drove much slower than usual to watch some Freedom League Guards working on rebuilding the Gardens section from the Metal Heads control. There were still some stray Metalpedes and KG Bots roaming the city, but not nearly as bad as before.**

**He walked quietly into the hideout, and found himself face-to-face with a severely pissed off Torn. "What the hell took you so long?" he snapped. "Doesn't matter." Jak snapped. "What do I have to shoot down, bring back, capture, or blow up?" Torn sneered. "Now is NOT the time for jokes! I just got a call from Sig! The Marauders are getting bolder and multiplying fast. He wants you to go with him and get rid of some. And **_**another thing,**_** Sig says some of his scouts have seen **_**Desert Metal Heads **_**out there. He also wants to pick off some of them, about twenty, he said." Jak's jaw dropped. "Twenty?!?!? How many Desert Metal Heads **_**ARE **_**there**_**??!?!! ""**_**That's for you to find out. Now, get OUTTA HERE!!!!" Torn yelled, pushing Jak out the door. (Entry of confusion: The missions are still getting handed out from the hideout in the Slums. Torn can't stand to leave the place for that big fancy HQ, so he bunks in the Hideout, and hands out missions to Jak. Duh ;) **

Jak got on the Zoomer and drove to the Transport. He got off and knocked on the door of the tower next to it. "Axel! I need a favor!" He yelled. A small, silvery haired girl with orange eyes poked her head out the door. "Hey, Casey. Where's your brother?" Jak asked, picturing the burly Freedom League Guard in his head. " Umm, h-he, uh, isn't here. He h-had t-to g-g-go out, t-to the S-stadium." Casey's nervousness was clear. "Well, when he comes back, ask him if he could drive my Zoomer back to my place for me, will ya?" Casey nodded vigorously and disappeared, shutting the door firmly behind her.

The trip was relatively short, thanks to the upgrade Vin had provided. Jak didn't know what he expected to see when he stepped off the Transport, but it certainly wasn't this. Four large Desert Metal Heads were attacking all eight cars and all the people around them. He could see Sig up on the front lines. "Keep 'em back, cherries, we gotta hold on 'til Jak gets here!" he yelled. Jak ran forward, pulling his gun out and setting it to the Gyro Burster. The closest one turned, and charged at him. Sig's Peacemaker shot and Jak's Gyro shot hit it at the same time, effectively killing it. "Good to see ya golden boy!" Sig said, zapping a Metal Head foot. "Glad to be here." Jak smiled, and unloaded in the nearest Metal Head. It fell down, but continued to thrash, crushing the Tough Puppy and those around it.

"Damn it! I'm outta ammo!" Sig yelled. Jak smiled and threw his gun to the side." So am I." And with that, he gave himself over to his dark side.

_Kill! Kill! Blood everywhere! Die, bastards! Hahahaha! Finally! __**Slash! Rip! Tear! **__You will all die at MY hand!!!_

And suddenly, it was over. Jak, back in his normal form, stumbling slightly, scooped up his discarded gun. "Great work, cherry! Annihilated the bastards!" Sig praised, throwing him some ammo he had snatched from the other Wastelanders. Suddenly, _**CRASH, BOOM!(**_**Entry of Confusion: Italic and bold means sound effect, bold is me talking, italic is Dark, underline is Light, but he doesn't talk much right now.) **Another huge Desert Metal Head leapt over the sand dune, landed behind Jak, and swallowed him whole.


	2. Secrets, Lies, and Digestion

**Hey guys! Sorry I left ya hangin in chapter one, but this chapter should be better. At least you didn't have to wait long for this one. However, I might be able to write faster if I had a whole bunch of reviewers who REALLY want to see what happens next….(hint, hint) Moving on!!!!**

The Metal Head that had swallowed Jak turned and ran, leaping over sand dunes as it went.

"No! Bullshit!" Sig yelled, hopping into the Sand Shark. The Wastelander woman in the passenger seat turned and looked at him as he started it up. "How the hell are we going to catch that damn thing?" she asked. Sig swerved sharply to avoid a cactus. "Any way we can."

Torn was pacing. "Calm down, Torn. Maybe he just got a little delayed." Ashlyn said, trying to relax him. "Delayed?! Ashlyn, he's been gone for FOUR HOURS! Hasn't answered, hasn't called, NOTHING! He could be dead for all we know!" Torn snapped, collapsing into a chair. Ashlyn frowned. She walked towards the door. "I think we should tell someone."

"Who are we gonna tell? Samos? So he can freak out on us?" Torn said, rolling his eyes. Ashlyn fingered her comm. unit. "He has a right to know. I'll call him and you tell Daxter and Keira." Torn stood up and shook his head. "No way, Ashe, that's _your_ job. I ain't telling Keira her freaking fiancé is dead." Ashlyn walked out the door. "Fine, I'll do it. But you know that isn't for sure yet, and he's NOT dead."

Suddenly, Torn's comm. unit flashed. "Yo, Torny? You there?" An unfamiliar voice rang out. Torn picked it up. "Who the hell is this?"

"Megen. I'm with Sig. We got a problem." Torn kicked a rock on the floor. "Too bad. I don't even want to hear about it right now. My best freaking fighter is M.I.A, and I don't. have. time. to. deal. with. your. PROBLEM!!!!!" All was silent for a moment, then Megen spoke up. "Would your best fighter happen to be 'bout five eight, blond, and a major hunk that goes freaky when you piss him off?" "Yeah, actually, minus the hunk part. Do you know where he is?" Torn demanded. Five minutes of explanation later, Torn's heart stopped. "_Shit." _Torn gasped.

Ashlyn was not ready for what she had to do. She was standing outside of Keira's apartment in the Stadium section. She slowly opened the door and gasped at what she saw inside. A burly Freedom League guard was standing there, yelling at Keira.

"You stupid bitch!" He threw a large wrench at her, which she barely dodged. Tears were pouring down her face. "Please leave, Axel. It's the truth." she said, her voice cracking. Neither one had noticed her. Axel, roaring curse words, swung a large Zoomer propeller like a bat, and it connected with the side of Keira's head. She crumpled to the ground, sobbing. "Tell that to Jak, you two-timing slut." He turned to leave, and found himself looking down the barrel of Ashlyn's gun._** Tssw!**_ Axel was down for the count.

Ashlyn rushed over to Keira, who had amazingly held onto consciousness. "I-I'm s-sorry, Ashlyn. H-he was-" She broke down into fresh tears. Ashlyn stood. "I need an ambulance at the Stadium section, now." she said into her comm. unit. She knelt back down by Keira. " I n-need to t-tell y-you s-something." Keira mumbled. Ashlyn moved a few strands of Keira's hair to see where Axel had hit her. A surprisingly large amount of blood was coming out. Ashlyn used the cleanest rag on Keira's workbench to put pressure on the wound.

"It's okay Keira, Axel won't ever touch you again. I'll make sure of that." Ashlyn muttered, focusing on her work. A loud wail suddenly cut through the silence. "S'cuse me, Governess." a short paramedic said, scooping Keira up. "W-wait. Ashe, I-I'm-" Keira muttered before, finally, losing consciousness.

Sig was severely pissed. He was about to catch the Metal Head, when the Sand Shark's front passenger tire had blown out. There was no possible way to catch it, as it disappeared from view. Kleiver had picked them up in the Gila Stomper, and had promised to bring the Sand Shark back later. Now, Sig sat in the throne room,_ Jak's_ throne room. When Jak had become of age to take over the city of Spargus as its king, he had politely declined. Sig looked around. It was hard to believe that Jak Mar, hero of Haven, Prince of Spargus, defeater of the Metal Heads and the Dark Makers, and winner of the Kras City Grand Championship was _gone._

Deep in the desert, a lone Metal Head was wandering. When it had swallowed him, Jak had lost consciousness from the poisonous saliva. _" Is he ever going to wake up? Goddamnit, we are being fucking DIGESTED here!" _Dark moaned. "I don't know if he ever will wake up, unless someone does something." Light said softly. _"Well, I guess I have to do EVERYTHING, as usual. I should just let both of you dumb fucks get digested anyway." _Dark focused on coming to the surface. "That won't work, Dark. Jak can only phase when he is conscious." _"SHIT."_"I recommend trying to wake him up, quickly." _"No, REALLY?!!?! Come on, you wussy, wake the hell up! Damn it!"_ "Jak! You must wake up! We are going to die! Please wake up!_ "Fuck you Jak! You are too damn weak!"_ "Wait. Something is…hurting me?" _"It's called stomach acid, dumbass. FUCK!"_ "You could try….ow…insulting him and his friends…" 

"_SHIT! I WILL NOT FEEL HIS FUCKING PAIN! THIS IS HIS FAULT! YOU BASTARD, YOU ALWAYS WERE TOO WEAK TO BEAT ME! ALWAYS! REMEMBER THE PRISON, JAK? REMEMBER ALWAYS BEING IN PAIN? YOU NEVER BEAT ME THEN! YOU WILL ALWAYS LOSE!" _"…Dark..you are..g-going too f-far…"_ "Bull-sh-shit. I haven't…even s-started yet. DAXTER'S A HOMO! TORN'S A FAGGOT! SIG'S A D-DOOSHBAG! Keira's a b-bitch….." _As Dark's metallic voice faded away, a new one rose. "N-never say that a-again…you BASTARD!" Jak's voice rose louder than Light or Dark's. "G-Get the g-gun, Jak." Light encouraged. Jak reached for his gun. "Agh! It hurts!" he moaned in pain. "C-come on, J-Jak. You c-can d-do…." Light's voice faded away. Jak reached farther and farther until his hand closed around the barrel of his Morph-Gun. But, he was so tired. "I want to sleep…" he mumbled, as the pain started to fade away. _"No w-way. Y-you will N-NOT be t-the death of m-me…." _Dark mumbled in anger. Jak's eyes slowly slid shut…

…And flew open as he set his gun to Super Nova and fired.

Far away, in Spargus, a citizen noticed a large dust cloud far towards the Marauder stronghold. "What could that be?" he thought. "Eh, probably not important."

Jak's eyes opened. He was covered in Metal guts, and was far away from Spargus, but he was alive. He still felt woozy from the acid, so he gave Light control, and slept.

"_OH, NO! You are NOT going to sleep after the HELL you just put me through!" _But Jak was too far gone to hear him.


	3. Pregnancy, Marauders, and Steel Walls

Sorry it took longer to post this one. Had a slight bit of writer's block. Yeah I know after only 2 chapters that's really pathetic, but since my muse took a vacation, I'll have to actually _think._ *Shudders* Oh well. On with the story!

**Keira woke up in a hospital bed, hooked up to an IV. "Keira! What happened! Tell me **_**now."**_** Samos's voice seemed very loud. "Uhnn. Where--ow…" It hurt for her to talk. "**_**What just happened?" **_**she thought**_**. **_**Keira tried to focus on the events that had taken place a few hours earlier.**

_**She was standing over the sink in her dinky bathroom. A pregnancy test in her hand. Positive. She felt like she was being smothered. Her mind raced, trying to think.**_

"_**Hey, Keira, babe! Are you here? Is my Zoomer done?" Axel poked his head in the bathroom. She looked at him, and her eyes widened, realizing what it must look like to him. "Wha-? The HELL!" He roared. "You CHEATED on me?!?" Keira stood, trying to calm him, yet angered by his outburst. "We were never together! It was just some delusion YOU made up!" His face was a mask of fury. "Then who, Keira? Who? Do you realize how this is going to affect our relationship?" "Screw you, Axel, we have NO relationship! Get out of my face!" Axel grabbed her shoulders roughly, pushing her into a wall.**_

_**He seemed calmer. "Who? Whose is it?" he said, in the same alluring tone Errol had once used on her. She shuddered. "If I tell you, will you take your Zoomer and go?" she whispered. He smiled. "Yes." He drew out the word into two syllables. Keira took a deep breath and forced the words between her lips. " I think." She stopped to compose herself. "I think it's J-Jak's." Axel's face was blank. He turned. "Where did you say my Zoomer was?" She pointed. "Over there." Axel turned, and in one fluid motion grabbed a wrench and threw it at her. She started to cry. "You stupid bitch!" he yelled. **_**"**_**Please leave, Axel. It's the truth." she said, her voice cracking.**_

**That was when Ashlyn had stepped in. Well, after Axel had used his Zoomer propeller as a baseball bat with her head as the ball. Samos jumped out of the chair he was in. "So anything new happen since you left? I haven't seen you face-to-face for a few months now. Gotten pregnant lately?" he roared. "**_**Crap. That doctor is SOOO dead." **_**Keira gulped, and busied her hands with a glass of water. " Keira, if you needed money, you could have swallowed your pride and asked me! You didn't need to sell yourself to some man off the street-" Keira spit out the water she was drinking. "What?!? You think I'm a **_**PROSTITUTE?!?!?" **_**Samos backed up, startled by her sudden outburst. " W-well that's **_**obviously **_**what you did." Keira muttered several unintelligible curses and looked angrily at her father. " That is NOT what happened. I didn't rush, Daddy, I've known him for a long time." **

"**Who?" Samos huffed. That same stupid question! "Well, you have to promise not to kill him first." Samos rolled his spectacle-enlarged eyes. "No promises. Now, who is it?" Keira took a deep breath.**

"**JAAAAAAAAAAK!!!!" Daxter screamed. "No, no, h-he can't be, he j-just, NOOO!" Ashlyn had just told Daxter about the accident. Torn had called her and filled her in on the way to the Naughty Ottsel. Without any proof otherwise, the only thing they could do was assume Jak was dead. Tess patted Daxter on the back while he moaned piteously. She looked at Ashlyn. "Is there any way he could have-" Ashlyn shook her head sadly. "I sent out scouts to the Wasteland, they should be back any-" Four Freedom League Guards walked in, as if on cue. **

"**Report!" Ashlyn snapped, slipping into politician mode. The group's leader snapped to attention. " Six miles due west of the Marauder stronghold we found a pile of Desert Metal remains. We found this inside them." He held up a broken piece of orange Precursor armor, probably part of a shoulder guard. **

**Daxter saw it and dropped into a dead faint. Tess gasped, and put a hand over her mouth. "Oh, my." Ashlyn gently took the shoulder guard from the leader. The shortest guard's eyes followed it hungrily from his commander's hands to Ashlyn's. "D-dismissed." She was trying hard to hide her emotions, anyone could tell. **

"**I'll bet you could sell that armor for quite a sum, Governess." the short guard said. "I got a cousin who-" "I said DISSMISSED!" Ashlyn snapped. They left quickly. She sank into a booth, still holding on to the armor as if it were a life preserver. Tess rushed over. "I'm sure it was quick. I-I bet he didn't even f-feel a t-thing." A tear slid down her face as Tess remembered the time Jak had defended her from a Metal Head before he was banished. Ashlyn glared at her. "He was **_**digested, **_**Tess. Of course it was painful, and slow." she said icily. Daxter slowly sat up. "I-I'm okay, now, I think." He wiped away tears that were pouring down his orange face.**

**Suddenly the leader and the short guard walked back in. "What now?!" Ashlyn hissed. The leader smacked the short guard with his gun. "Ow! Fine! I found this with the armor!" The short guard surrendered the item in his pudgy fists to the leader, who handed it to Ashlyn. It was a pair of goggles, the red lens cracked, the white one hopelessly crushed. Jak's goggles. "I-I was gonna sell 'em and, um, give the money to…charity." Daxter's face contorted with rage. "WHAT THE HELL'S WRONG WITH YOU, TUBBY?! TRYING TO MAKE A FAST BUCK OFF THE GUY WHO SAVED YOUR ASS THREE TIMES OVER?!" Ashlyn stood, and pointed her pistol at the short guard. "Give me your badge." He slowly reached for it. "W-Wait! This thing made outta real silver?" he asked, holding it up. **_**Tssw!**_ He looked at the hole Ashlyn had made in his badge with wide eyes, and ran out of the bar. His leader apologized profusely, and left.

**Meanwhile, in the desert…**

"_Are we EVER going to find any stupid water? I'm beginning to think this "oasis" of yours is a load of Yakow shit." " _Please be quiet, Dark, you are disturbing him." _"Disturbing my ass! He should be disturbed every time he looks in the mirror and sees his reflection."_ "Dark! That was uncalled for!" "Will both of you just shut up?! We're almost there, it's just over this hill." Jak muttered. He had been in a bad mood since he had discovered his goggles were missing and the first gift he had gotten from Damas, a pair of shoulder guards, were broken. As he looked over the top of the hill, even Dark and Light were silenced. There, in the spot where the oasis once was, was a huge Marauder camp. There were scouts with eco-powered flashlights guarding the border as the sun disappeared over the horizon.

"_Shit. How are we going to get any water now?"_ A beam of light hit the dune where he was hiding, and Jak quickly ducked down.

"I believe they are coming!" Light whispered. Jak reached for his gun, and to his dismay discovered that he had only on clip, and it was for his Blaster. Not enough for the Gyro Burster, and the Beam Reflexor was virtually useless in the wide open space. "Gonna have to use the plain Blaster." He chambered the Blaster. Several Marauders leaped over his head as he slipped into "combat mode". There were only about seven of them, but four had Peacemakers, stolen from Spargus, no doubt, and the rest had wicked looking machetes.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" a masked Marauder stepped forward. "A Spargan, maybe? Sent to spy on us?" He turned to the others. "Call for backup. Capture him, alive." Jak smiled. "Not gonna be that easy, buddy." The Marauder turned to face him. "Hmpf. You seem very sure of yourself, Spargan. Does the scum have a name?" He glared at Jak through the mask. "None that you're ever going to find out." Jak took aim at him and fired. The Marauder was blasted backwards. Instantly, the others shot at him. Other Marauders from the camp came running to investigate the sounds, and Jak soon ran out of ammo. "_ Come on, let me out! I can beat them! You WILL NOT CONTROL ME!" _Without warning, Dark Jak exploded outward and pushed Jak and Light to the farthest corners of his mind. Any Marauders that were too close lost their lives.

The Marauder leader sat up, snarling. "You..you're that Demon boy! The one who almost wiped us out before!" Dark Jak lunged at him, landing heavily on his chest. "_Tell me something I don't know."_ he said laughing. "Y-You won't win, you know." the Leader said, distracting Dark Jak as his fingers fingered a syringe in his bag. "_Shouldn't be too difficult, based on what I've seen so far." You-arg!" _The Leader had plunged the needle into Dark Jak's neck. "_Wha-what was that?" _Dark Jak hissed, stumbling backward. "Just a little something to get you to hold still for a while." the Marauder Leader said smugly. "Now, lessee, what was your name again?" Jak fought to come out, but it was unusually difficult, as if there was a steel wall holding him back. "Come on, Dark! Damn it, let me out!" he snarled, but Dark disregarded him. "Ahhh, yes, that's it. Jak, isn't it? The "Hero of Haven"? And…aren't you the…Prince? Of SPARGUS? Hahaha! We've hit the jackpot, boys! Those Spargun rats will pay any price to get him back! Sleep him boys, we're outta here. I know the perfect place for him…" The Marauder Leader taunted him.

Suddenly, a Peacemaker collided with Jak's head, and his world went black.


	4. A Safe Return, and Death Threats

**I think there might be something wrong with the fonts on my computer, so plz bear with me, and btw my muse is back from Canada, and good news! He brought Canadian bacon! *opens bag* HEY! This is just sliced ham!**

"Wake up, Dark." _"Wha-? What the hell happened? Where's that dumbass host?" _"I don't know, but you didn't change back when you were asleep." Dark Jak struggled to his feet. Without warning, Jak attacked Dark for control, and pushed Dark away. With Jak back in control, he looked around his prison and almost screamed. He was in a cell, identical to the one Baron Praxis had kept him in for two long years. His arms were shackled together behind his back, and the only difference was that there someone in the cell with him. "Finally awake, are we, Jak?" Jak whirled around, and found himself face-to-face with the Marauder Leader.

"Who the hell are you?" The Leader laughed. "Not so cocky now, are we, _Jak?_" he said it with such hate, and malice. "You can call me Claww." Claww walked toward him, out of the shadows. His mask was gone, and Jak could see his face. A long scar ran down his face, twisting his features into a permanent grimace. He had uneven and brown, greasy hair, and bright, _piercing _yellow eyes. Jak looked him over. "Geez, no wonder you wore a mask." he said in amazement. Claww threw back his head and laughed. "That's not the only reason, boy." The yellow eyes met the blue, and suddenly, their eyes both turned green, and Jak couldn't move. Claww move over to him, and carefully undid the straps on his bracers (armor on his arms). He threw them aside with a _**clack.**_

"Stop." Jak could talk, but it was a strain. Claww moved on to the broken shoulder guards._** Clack. **_The breastplate. _**Clack.**_ The leg armor. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" With a snarl, Jak broke free of Claww's power. He turned to the Marauder captain and lunged, but was held back by a chain connecting the shackles to the wall. Claww turned his head to try and hypnotize him again, but Jak refused to meet his gaze. "Relax, boy, I need your eco ring." "Piss off." Claww chuckled. "Fine, have it your way." He lunged at Jak. He spun around, dodging Claww's attack. Claww produced a knife and hurled it at him. Jak didn't dodge soon enough, and he was pinned to the wall by his shoulder. He barely held back a groan of pain. Claww reached over, and unhooked the clasps holding the eco ring on. "There, now, wasn't that easy?" Claww scooped up the discarded armor and prepared to leave. Without warning, he turned and ripped the knife from Jak's shoulder, twisting it to make it hurt more.

"See you in the morning." He hissed, leaving the cell. Jak fell to his knees, cursing in pain. He forced himself to crawl into a corner and lay down to slow the flow of blood. Without meaning to, Jak slowly sank into a painful slumber.

_He was kicked hard in the stomach. "Wake up, eco freak! The Baron wants to watch your injection today." Errol dragged him to his feet. "Make sure you put on a good show!" Jak struggled to avoid the straps that held him down, forcing him to endure hours of Dark Eco experiments, but it was no use. And then Errol turned it on. _

"_Why isn't this over yet? Why are they doing this to me?" he thought, the pain numbing his senses. And then he saw HIM. Praxis. The one who was doing this to him. He snapped free of the restraints as if they weren't there. He lunged at him, pushing past Errol and the Krimzon Guards. He'd deal with them later. Dark Jak roared, and forced his claws through the throat of Baron Praxis, only it wasn't Praxis anymore, it was Daxter. He was human again, staring at Jak with eyes that saw nothing. _

"No! Daxter!" He sat up quickly, and immediately wished he hadn't. His shoulder burned like fire and ice at the same time. "_How was la-la land, dipshit?" _"Please shut up Dark. We are in a serious predicament here. Jak pulled himself into a sitting position. "I really hate that bastard." he groaned. His shoulder was no better than before, and he was starting to feel dizzy from blood loss. "Light? Can you help me out here?" "I don't think I have enough eco to heal you, Jak. I'm sorry. Dark doesn't either.

The door flew open, and Jak cringed away from the sudden light. "Wake up, eco freak." A tall Marauder walked in. He knelt down by Jak's shoulder. "Hope it hurts like a bitch." He frowned. "Luck for ya Claww decided to swap ya back to them Sparguns cuz we need them Precursor Orbs. You got a 1000 Orb reward on yer head." He pulled a rag around Jak's shoulder. "Gotta stop the bleeding or you'll die before thems gets ya back to's Spargus." Jak could barely comprehend what he was saying. Everything was becoming a blur.

Sig frowned at the small group of Marauders in the room. "So let me get this straight. You cherries are telling' me you've got the Prince of Spargus at your hideout, and you'll give him back for 1000 Orbs?" Claww nodded. Sig leaned forward. "Do you have any idea how stupid that sounds? Jak's dead." It hurt him to say it so harshly, but he had to sound as if he didn't care. " Well, I thought you might say that, so I brought you undeniable proof." Claww reached into his bag and pulled out Jak's armor. Sig's bodyguards eyes widened. Sig snarled. "How do I know you didn't just find that armor inside a Metal Head?" Claww smiled. "I can see why you'd think that. Well, what about this?" He held up Jak's eco ring. Sig glared at him. "I won't believe you until I see Jak myself. _Alive." _Claww's eyes narrowed. "Fine. Bring the orbs out to the Oasis and we'll bring the boy." And with that, they left.

"Hey Ashlyn, you there? Come on cherry, pick up!" Ashlyn scooped up the comm. unit. "What is it?" She looked down at the armor in her hand. She hadn't put it down since the guards had delivered it. Daxter had the goggles. Sig explained the Marauder encounter. "Can I borrow some guards just in case they try something' screwy? Just for numbers." Ashlyn's face had gone blank. "Screw that. I'm coming myself." She hung up the comm., a new fire burning in her eyes.

Keira hadn't said a word all day. Samos had taken the news fairly well, he had only threatened Jak's life four times. As soon as she had told him, however, she had gotten the call from Daxter. Jak was dead. She felt like dying herself. Samos was unreadable. He had shown no emotion since the call. The silence was interrupted by Torn rushing in. "Jak's alive." "What?! But when, HOW?" Samos gasped. Keira hardly dared it to be true.

"Marauders have him though. We're trading him for 1000 orbs." Keira's eyes snapped open. "Does Spargus even have that many?" Torn blushed. "Well, actually, they only have 987..." Keira shut her eyes, focusing. "Lessee, I have some stashed away in my workshop. There's a safe behind a picture of a Zoomer on the wall. The combination is 18 34 12. I think I have some in there." Samos stood up. "When is the trade?" Torn frowned. "Ashlyn told me to leave you two out of it." Samos had Torn backed into a corner in an instant. " What was that?" Torn sneered. "I was _gonna_ tell you, Loghead. It's at 2:00 today. That gives you two hours to get there. I'd get a move on."

Jak was dragged from the cell. "I would be a lot more convincing if he were _conscious!" _His vision was blurry, and it was hard to concentrate. "Shit." he mumbled weakly. His shoulder was completely numb, and he felt like he had just been pulled through a meat grinder. He was aware of being put in a car similar to the Sand Shark, and being driven away from the camp. All was silent for a time. Glancing around, he realized he was in the middle of the jump site.(The place in the desert with all the blue jump bridges.) Claww's voice rang out. "They're coming! Get the freak ready!"

Dust clouded his vision as five more cars pulled up. A familiar voice said, "Oh shit. _Look _at him!" Ashlyn? But why was she here in the desert? "Proof enough for you?" Claww snapped. "Where's our orbs?" Then another familiar voice. "In the trunk. We'll swap cars." Claww sneered. " Fine. Get out of my way. We're outta here, boys!" Claww and the other Marauders jumped in the Tough Puppy and drove away. Suddenly, warm hands touched Jak's face. "Jak! You're not dead!" Keira's sweet voice rang in his ears. "Yeah, last time I checked." he croaked.

**Awwwwwww, such a happy ending, NOT! Yeah, you heard me, not done yet. I'll post another chapter tomorrow, cuz I really have nothing better to do. But, I would **_**REALLY **_**love some REVEIWS PLEASE people! In fact, I refuse to post the next chapter til I get a review! So there! *pouts* **

**Muse: You'll have to excuse her, she's trying to decide which character should die in the end.**

**DJG: SHUT UP YOU'LL SPOIL THE ENDING!**


	5. Ohemgee! Short Chappie!

**Hey guys, gonna have a short chapter today, sorry, my AWESOME father decided to surprise me with the new Jak and Daxter game, The Lost Frontier, so I will be busy all day rescuing Keira from space pirates, so sorry. Thanks to Purple Dragon 641 and Lavaman for the reviews!**

It turned out that Jak was severely dehydrated, and his shoulder was infected. However, Jak wasn't very concerned. He just wanted to see Daxter, who still didn't know he was alive. Daxter was moping around the bar. "Tess, baby, would you get upset if I sold the bar?" he asked glumly. Tess looked at him in shock. "Daxi-poo, why do you want to sell the bar? You have so many memories here." Daxter grimaced and looked at Kor's head, still mounted on the wall. "Yeah, that's the problem." He jumped onto the table and sat down. "Plus, we don't get customers anymore like we used to."

Suddenly the door opened and four people walked in. Tess gasped. "Can we get some water?" a dry voice asked. Daxter hopped over the counter without looking at them. "Yeah." He handed the water to him and turned to leave. "Thanks Dax." Daxter did a double take. "JAK! You're alive!" He jumped on his shoulder, smiling, then smacked him in the head. " You dumbass! If you ever do that to me again, I'm gonna feed you to a Metal Head myself!" Jak chuckled. "Good to see you again, too, Dax."

The reunion was broken up as Samos rushed in. He hadn't made it in time to see the trade, so he had hurried back to Haven City. "Jak! I'm glad you're alive, my boy. NOW I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Jak looked blankly at him. "What did I do this time?" Now it was Samos's turn to stare. "Keira didn't tell you?" Jak glanced at Keira, who's face had gone a furious shade of pink. " No…what was she supposed to tell me?" Samos grabbed Jak by the shoulder. "OW!" He ignored him. "Come with me." "Stop it, Daddy, you're hurting him!" Keira pulled her father's hand away. "I'll tell him."

Ten minutes later, when Jak and Keira walked back in, Jak looked like he had been sucker punched. Daxter jumped on the shoulder that wasn't hurt. "So, what's the _big secret,_ Dark boy?" Jak stared blankly into space. Daxter turned to Keira. "What'd ya do to 'im? He looks like he just got hit by a frickin Zoomer!" Keira's blush increased. " I-I'm gonna be a father…" Jak said weakly. Four sets of jaws hit the floor. "You're gonna be _WHAT _now?!?!!" Daxter shrieked. "Oooh, yeah! Baby shower!" Tess giggled. Ashlyn put her hand on his uninjured shoulder. "Congratulations, Jak." Tess continued to jump around ecstatically. "Oooh, this is sooooo exciting!" Jak looked away. "Yeah. Exciting."

**DJG: *Creepy music* "Oooooh, what's going to happen now?" **

**Muse: "Well, we decided Jak was going to lea-"**

**DJG: "SHUT UP!!!" *bulldozes the Muse out the door* *smiles innocently* "Pay no attention to the Muse, she has……. A sugar high. A permanent one."**

**Muse: "Liar!" *throws a fork at DJG***

**DJG: *dodges fork* *throws Skittles at the Muse* "FEEL the rainbow!"**


	6. A New Leader

**Muse: "Good news! DJG is finally done trying to decide who to kill! She has decided to kill two very important people in the story, but she is suffering from exhaustion for writing five chapters in two days."**

**DJG: *Passed out on the keyboard***

**Muse: "Yeah…she's gonna kill me when she wakes up."**

Keira yawned. A lot had happened in the last few days. She had officially dragged her belongings to Jak's house and moved in with him. He was deeply embarrassed by the fact that Keira was pregnant with his child, and they weren't even engaged yet. Samos and Tess had busied themselves with getting ready for the baby's arrival, even though Keira was only four months pregnant, and the Precursors had only made everything much worse by showing up and trying to get Jak to join them and fight on other planets before the baby was born. Again, he had declined.

Suddenly a wave of nausea crashed over Keira, and, jumping from the bed, she ran to the bathroom and threw up into the toilet. Jak sat up and ran after her. "Keira! Are you okay?" She waved him away, and was violently sick again. "It's..nothing, Jak. Just a little morning sickness. Go back to bed." Jak shook his head. "I'm calling your father." Bending down, Jak scooped her up and gently laid her back in bed. "I'll be right back."

Far in the desert, a Marauder was pissed. It happened to be Claww, and he wasn't just pissed, he was _furious._ He and his Marauders had almost made it back to the "Oasis" when the Tough Puppy had just exploded. Turns out the "Orbs" weren't orbs at all, it was a bomb, courtesy of Jinx. The only reason Sig wanted to swap cars was so the Marauder captain would get blown up, but sometimes things don't turn out the way you want them to.

Claww spit on the ground. That King was going to die! Not just the King, his stupid little Prince, too. "Damn it!" Claww roared. If he didn't get some water soon, he'd die of dehydration. Claww was the only survivor from the explosion. _"Shit." _He realized he had just stumbled into Metal Head territory. He could actually see the entrance to the nest from where he was standing. _"Damn that little fuck from hell." _Claww thought, picturing Jak. _"He's probably in the frickin lap of luxury right frickin now."_

**Meanwhile, at Jak's house…**

"Shit! _**Cough! Blarg! **_S-Sorry, Jak." Jak was holding Keira's head as she continued to puke in their now very full toilet. " It's fine, Keira." Jak murmured, wiping her mouth with a damp towel.

**Back in the desert…**

"Oh, no." Metal Heads had seen him, and were chasing Claww over the dunes of sand. He had no weapons other than his eyes, so he finally turned around to face them. The Metal Heads were unlike any he had ever seen. They stood on two legs like humans, but ran on four. They had elfish ears, but large glowing skull gems took up most of their foreheads. Their bodies were covered in dark armor, but scraps of material hung from their arms, torso's, and legs. They surrounded him on all sides. Suddenly, the circle parted, and a different Metal Head stepped forward. He had bright yellow eyes, and was _much_ bigger than the others. _**"Well, well. What do we have here?"**_ His voice seemed to penetrate Claww's very mind.

The Metal Head leaned forward, sniffing Claww's clothes. _**" Hmmm, a Marauder. He has come in contact with the dark one." **_Suddenly, the Metal Leader lunged at Claww, and bit him on the arm. His skin turned black, spreading upward from the bite, and he yelled out in pain. His whole arm felt like it had been plunged in a bucket of ice water, and the cold feeling was spreading. The Metal Leader leaned closer to Claww. _**"Where did you see him, the dark one?" **_Never had Claww felt such a compulsive will to obey, but instead of talking, he ripped his mask off with his good hand and looked the Metal Head in the eye. The yellow eyes glowed brighter. Claww suddenly felt like he was being torn in two. "Damn that boy…" Claww thought as his vision clouded. The Metal Leader obviously felt similar pain, because he moaned and flopped backward.

As the sun dimmed over the desert, the new Metal Head Leader sat up. Claww's body lay dead, but Claww himself was very alive. Somehow, he had traded places with the Metal Head Leader just as he was about to die. He looked down at the body that was once his. It looked exactly like one of the human like Metal Heads, and now Claww knew why. The new Metal Heads were poisonous. They bit people, and they changed into new Metal Heads. He remembered nothing of being a Marauder captain, just the last image he had had as a human. Jak's image burned in his head, and as Claww flew over the hills of sand, he vowed that Jak would die.

Jak's comm. unit lit up, and Torn's voice rang out. "Jak! I need you to go to Spargus and do a little artifact racing. Ashlyn thinks the recent increase in Metal Head population has somethin' to do with those artifacts. Get on it!" "Torn, wait! It's dark, and Keira-" But it was too late, he had already hung up. "Damn it." Jak sat up, and picked up his communicator. "Hey Samos. Torn gave me a mission, but I can't leave Keira alone right now, and…" Jak glanced at Keira's sleeping form. "Say no more Jak. I'll be there in a few minutes."

Jak was aware of the ticking in his Zoomer by the time he got to the Port. _**Tick…tick.. fwoosh! **_Suddenly Jak's Zoomer went up in flame. He tried desperately to steady it, and managed to keep it from hitting the water. Instead it crashed into the pavement next to Axel's apartment. Just then, it started to rain. His blood

was pooling around his feet, dripping from his claws--wha? Claws? Curling black horns were protruding from his head, and his skin was deathly pale. Looking around, and feeling major de-ja-vu, he saw he was outside of Axel's apartment** (Yeah, I know I already said that.)**, but there was no traffic, no one walking around, nothing.

A familiar voice snapped him out of his stupor. "Oh, Jak? Where are you? We have a score to settle." Dark Jak whirled around to an unwelcome sight. Axel was standing there with a grin on his ugly face. "So sorry about your Zoomer, I guess Casey and I _accidentally _slipped that little bomb in there." He stepped forward, cracking his knuckles. "Don't try anything stupid. You freaky dark magic won't work on me, thanks to the new armor the _Governess _provided. Completely Dark Eco proof." Dark snarled. _"Too bad it's not hell proof, because that's where you're going."_

Axel laughed. " You always did have a good sense of humor. Too bad that you'll disappear only four days after Keira got you back. Ah, well. I suppose she'll come running to me. I'll take her back of course, once that abomination you call your child is dead." Dark hissed. _"You're a sick bastard. And coming from me, that's saying something, dipshit." _Axel pulled a miniature Beam Reflexor from his pocket. "Whatever. Let's finish this."

**DJG: "Holy shit. What's going to happen now, Muse?"**

**Muse: "Why are you asking me? You're the writer! Figure it out."**

**Dark: **_**"I think Jak should die."**_

**Jak: " If I die, so will you, stupid.**

**Light: ****"I think we should all calm down and simply wait for DJG to go insane. She always gets her best ideas that way."**

**DJG: "SHADDUP!"**


	7. Don'tcha Hate Surprise Parties?

**DJG: "Yeah chapter 7 is done! It should be actiony. Yes that is a word. Well, when I say it, it is!" *slams face into keyboard repeatedly***

**Muse: "I think Light's idea worked…."**

**Light: "****Told you so."**

"Torn! Is Jak on his way yet? You said he was coming. I wanted to nab some o' those new Metal Heads with 'im." Sig said into the communicator. Torn picked it up. "Yeah…I sent him about a hour ago, he isn't there yet?" Sig shook his head. "Nope. Haven't seen golden boy since the trade." "Shit." Torn had another call, from Ashlyn. "I'll call ya back, Sig."_** Click. **_" Whad'ya need, Ashlyn?" Ashlyn didn't waste time with small talk. Anyone could see she was in major politician mode. "There's a fight going on in the Port, and your squadron is the closest. Take care of it."

Five minutes later, Torn and his group of ten Freedom League Guards got to the Port. "…the hell?! Jak?" Torn said in disbelief. Dark Jak was dodging bullets from a Freedom League Guard's Beam Reflexor. A long gash threaded up his arm, the same one with the injured shoulder. Then Torn realized that all of his men had their guns aimed…at the wrong person. "Don't shoot, dumbasses! That's Jak!" Suddenly, one of the reflected shots bounced up and hit Torn in the leg. "Fuck!" The FLGs **(Sorry, I'm sick of writing out Freedom League Guards all the time.) **rushed around Torn, and pointed their guns at Axel. Except for one. He was short, and if you would have checked his badge, you would have seen a bullet hole right smack in the center. He aimed at Jak.

For a little guy, he aimed amazingly well. His shot hit Jak right in the shoulder. The severely injured shoulder. Howling in pain, Dark stumbled backward, and tripped over the wreckage of his Zoomer. The short guard whirled around, and began shooting the other FLGs. Soon only Axel was left standing. "W-What the hell's going on?" Torn demanded, holding his leg. "It's called a change of plan. Shorty, go get Jak." Axel scooped up Torn, who was kicking and flailing despite the hurt leg. "Shit!" Axel, turning, saw a pale skinned hand around Shorty's neck. "Oh, come on, you can't be _that _helpless." Sneering, Shorty grabbed Jak's arm, and with all the strength he could muster, he snapped it.

Torn cringed from the sound. Or, rather, the lack of it. Jak made no noise as his arm was broken, he just lay there, unmoving, as he slowly shifted back to normal. Shorty dragged him to his feet, and pulled him into Axel's apartment with Torn. No one noticed Jak, barely conscious, grab a sharp piece of metal from the Zoomer wreck, only that he gave a small hiss of pain as he was dragged through the small piles of Dark Eco from the defeated guards.

"Torn! Torn, where are you! Report!" Ashlyn hissed into her comm. unit. "Sorry, Governess, Torn's a little busy a the mo', can I take a message?" Ashlyn's eyes narrowed. "Who the hell is this?! Where's Torn, dammit?" "Oh I think you know _exactly_ who this is." **(Just so you aren't confused, Shorty's voice will temporarily be underlined. Get ready for mass confusion.)** "…." "Better think, now, Governess, you wouldn't want Torny to "disappear" like ol' Jakie boy here." A moment of silence, then "_JINX?!?!?"_ "Score, princess, and Axel thought it would take longer for you to's figure out." "It was you, you bastard, the short guard who tried to steal Jak's goggles!" "Bingo! Yahtzee! Even smarter than I thought, yet it was so easy to trick you." "But why did you want his _goggles?" _"It wasn't necessarily his goggles, per say, I just needed somethin' with his scent on 'em." _"Why?"_ "So he can get found, stupid, by a certain Metal Head Leader." Ashlyn's heart stopped. "That certain Metal Head Leader won't kill us if we give him Jakie boy, and ,of course, let him and his "army" into the city." " Jak won't get captured _that _easily, fucker_." "_On the contrary, Ashe, he got captured really easily, actually." A rainbow of swear words danced in Ashlyn's head.

"What do you want for them?" "For who?" "Jak and Torn, dumbass." "Ahh, sorry, princess, Jakie boy's not for sale. But if you's wants Torny back, bring…." Jinx's comm. turned off, then turned back on. " Axel says bring a few more sets of Dark Eco proof armor to the Gardens, now, cuz Jakie boy just broke the last pair." Ashlyn threw the comm. at the wall. "I'm on my fucking way."

Jak and Torn were locked in what appeared to be a room filled with filing cabinets. The floor was made out of steel, cold steel. Jak had felt it many times before, usually against his back. Torn noticed Jak was unusually quiet. "You okay, Jak?" No reply. Torn was feeling the wall, as he had been for the past few hours. "Hey, I think I finally found the damn light switch." As the light turned on, he finally got a good look at Jak, and it wasn't pretty. Jak was sitting with his arms wrapped around his knees, despite the broken arm. The piece of metal from the wreck was laying on the floor next to him. His eyes were shut, but anyone could see that he was far from asleep. Torn picked up the metal angrily. "Why the hell didn't you say you had this?!?! We could be outta here right now!" He shook Jak, but backed away when his eyes opened. They were pitch black. Someone might have thought he was changing to his dark form, except the only thing that was changing was his eyes.

"The hell?!?!!" Torn remembered that Jak had absorbed all the Dark Eco from outside. Torn slowly crept away from him, and began stabbing what he believed was the door. Meanwhile, Jak was in his own little world.

"_Oh, poor eco freak. Did he break his arm during his injection __**again?**__" Errol pulled out what he was hiding from Jak before. A whip. A long one. "You okay, Jak?" he said, as if he cared. Jak said nothing. Errol stroked the wall absentmindedly looking for the light switch. "Hey, I think I finally found the damn light switch." The lights turned on, and Jak cringed away. In the sudden light, Errol could see the piece of metal Jak had pried from his metal cot to escape. "Why the hell didn't you say you had this?!?! We could be outta here by now!" "Yeah." Jak thought. "Outta here and onto the Dark Eco table." Errol leaned down and shook Jak. "Why don't you ever talk?!?" he demanded._

"Dark! That's enough!" Light had finally broken free of Dark's powers. "Stop tormenting him!" Dark was pushed away, and Light forced his way to the surface. Torn turned in surprise to see Light, with his wings outstretched, standing where Jak was only moments ago. "Do you want me to heal your leg?"

Claww smiled. His capture of Spargus had gone surprisingly well. The Metal Heads had bit everyone, except that stupid King. He still couldn't find him, but he had other things to think about. He had taken all the Marauder camps, Spargus, the Precursor Temple and all the monks in it, and had only Haven City left to go. This was going to be fun.

Keira was pissed when Ashlyn had told her about Jak and Torn. "That asshole Axel! Screw it, I'm going to go beat the living shit outta him!" "Watch your mouth, young lady. And you aren't going anywhere." Samos said, pushing her back into bed. "Now stay here. Daxter will make sure you don't leave, won't you, Daxter?" "No promises." Daxter snapped, and jumping onto a chair, he began to imitate Samos. "Now, Keira, you must never step on grass, it has feelings, too. Daxter! Stop breathing, you're distracting me from growing an even bigger log on my head! Aww, put a cork in it, Greeny, no one cares what you have to say."

Samos frowned, and left. "Daxter? Can you do me a favor?" Keira asked. Daxter's ears perked up. "Can I leave?" Keira rolled her eyes. "Daddy'll lay an egg if he finds out I'm gone, so can you go spy on Axel? I'd do it myself, but…" Daxter saluted her. "Aye, aye, captain!" and jumped out the window.

Light had healed Torn and Jak, so he disappeared inside Jak's head again. They were still no closer to getting out then they were before. Jak looked around the room for something, anything they could use to escape. "Maybe if we move these file cabinets, we can find a weak spot in the wall." Torn said. Five file cabinets later, the only thing they found was a small window, much too small for them to crawl out of. Suddenly, Jak saw a flash of orange, and heard a familiar voice. "Jak! Where are you! I told you if you did this to me again, I'd kill you myself, and I stand by it!

"Daxter!" He turned, and ran over to the window. "Jak! And Tattoo Face! Come on, you can't go a week without getting in deep, can you?" Suddenly the transport landed from over the wall. "Uh oh, somebody's comin'!" The transport opened, and suddenly Sig stumbled out. His head was bleeding, but he looked okay other than that. "Daxter! Where's Jak? I need to talk to 'im!" Jak poked his head through the window. "Right here, Sig." Sig stared at him. "What the hell are you doin' down there?" "And don't forget about Sweet Stripes, Sig, he's in there, too." Daxter piped up. Suddenly Jak was pulled backward, out of the window. "The fuck you talkin' to, little shit?" Axel roared.

**Dark: "**_**Can I kill him? Please?"**_

**DJG: "Nope, sorry, Axel's got an important role in the next few chapters, but I might let you kill him later."**

**Jak: "Can I help?"**

**Axel: "You can try."**

**DJG: " Where the hell did you come from?"**

***Daxter runs by, being chased by Samos***

**DJG: "And you?"**

***Errol and Baron Praxis mud-wrestle by***

**DJG: "This is insane!"**

**Light: ****"Exactly."**

**DJG: "Oh, yeah. *pouts***


	8. Hence, The Name Peacemaker

DJG: "I'm trying to decide which song sounds most like a Jak-ish song, Time of Dying by Three Days Grace, Headstrong by Trapt, or On My Own, by Three Days Grace. You can find them all on YouTube, and two of them actually are Jak music videos, but I can't decide. To find them easy, look up "Jak and Daxter Time Of Dying" ,"Headstrong", and "Tribute to Jak and Damas". They're all pretty good, but I want to know which is best."

Muse: "Only you would care."

DJG: "Shaddup!"

"**Get off me!" Torn snarled, throwing a punch at Axel's head. " Yo, cherries! Get away from the window!" Sig yelled, bending down. Jak saw a flash of the Peacemaker's barrel sticking through the window. "Oh, shit!" If he or Torn got to close to Axel or Jinx, they'd get hit, too. Torn ran toward the door, but Axel was closing it to lock them in again. With Jak and Torn both pushing, though, Axel was forced backward, outside. **

**There were still puddles of Dark Eco on the ground from before. "Let's just see how my "freaky dark magic" works on you **_**without **_**Ashlyn's armor!" Jak snarled, shifting to Dark. Axel backed up, obviously scared. His foot landed in a puddle of Dark Eco. "ARRGGG, **_**SHIT!" **_**Axel stumbled deeper into the puddle. Dark stepped forward, laughing. "**_**Oh, come on, Axel. You can't be THAT helpless." **_**Dark bent down and stuck his hand in the puddle, letting Eco drain through his fingers like sand. "**_**I can touch it…"**_** "Cherry, look out!" The fully-charged Peacemaker shot hit Axel square in the chest. But, acting like electricity in water, it shocked the only other person touching it, too. However, it was Dark Eco, therefore much worse. **

**Beams of Dark Eco shot off of Axel and Jak, striking Torn and Jinx. All four of them collapsed. "JAK! TORN!" Sig yelled, running over to them. "WHY DID YOU HIT HIM?!?! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO HIT AXEL!" Daxter was in hysterics. Suddenly, Jinx sat up, laughing. " Ha! S'gonna take a lot worse than that to crack through this armor!" He jumped up, and ran toward the transport. " Sig, CATCH HIM!" Daxter yelled, but Sig didn't move. "These guys are more important. Besides, there's nothing good for him outside the wall. Them new Metal Heads took over Spargus." Daxter's jaw hit the ground.**

**Claww heard him before he saw him. A short figure, with strange blue armor that repelled Dark Eco. Jinx stepped off of the transport grinning. "Here ya go, one open invitation to Haven City." Claww was furious. **_**"Where is the dark warrior? YOU SAID YOU HAD HIM!"**_ Jinx's smile disappeared. "Well, he's, uh, he's in the city. _**"ARGGGG! Seize him, now!"**_ Several Metal Heads rushed forward to surround him. On Claww's command, one rushed forward and bit Jinx on the arm. _**"Thank you again for letting us into the city."**_

Ashlyn shook her head. "Where is that bastard?" She was waiting in the Gardens, where Jinx had told her to go, as she had been for the past hour. Suddenly her communicator lit up. "Ashlyn! We got a problem!" "Daxter! What are you doing with Sig's comm.?" The machine crackled indignantly. " No time for questions, Sig wants ya at the Port now! We got Jak and Torn back!" Ashlyn breathed a sigh of relief. " That's great, I'll be there in a minute." " No it's not! Everyone's all..passed out, and..arg! Just get here!"

A few minutes later, Jak and Torn were in hospital beds on either side of Keira. Samos walked over to Jak's bed. " This is…most troubling." Daxter snorted. "What, the fact that Jak can't go on frickin' suicide missions in yer stupid Forest anymore? Choke on it, Loghead, no one wants to hear!" Samos fixed Daxter with the evil eye, who just made the retard sign at him. " No, the fact that they haven't woken up yet. It's almost like-no, it can't be." Keira sat up. "What is it, Daddy?" Samos hung his head. "I-It's almost like their both in some kind of coma. An Eco induced coma." Keira covered her mouth in shock.

"T-Then, when will they wake up?" Keira whispered. Samos looked at her with sad eyes. " It may not be a question of _when_ they wake up, it may be a question of _if _they wake up."

Ashlyn groaned. "Everyone else just _had_ to be doing something right now, didn't they?" Without anyone else on duty, she had to take Axel's body to the morgue. They Eco blast hadn't just killed him, it had left a hole the size of Spargus in his chest. She glared at the body with hate in her eyes. Sig had moved it onto a stretcher in the Port, but no one had bothered to do anything with it once he was confirmed dead. In her fury, she smiled. "Who's gonna miss him?" She pulled her leg up, and giving it a mighty kick, it rolled off the edge of the railing, and hit the water with a _**Splash!**_ Leaning over the railing, Ashlyn felt the tiniest bit of pity for the man, then remembered what he had done to her husband and Jak. "Pity this, bastard." She spit in the water and walked away.

**Dark: **_**"Liar! You said I could kill him!"**_

**DJG: " I said maybe, and you kinda did."**

**Dark: **_**"Nuh uh, Sig did. And now I'm in a coma!"**_

**Jak: "Then how are you talking? Scratch that, how am **_**I **_**talking?"**

**DJG: "I'm insane now, remember? Let's just get Errol and Vin on the phone and the freak show will be complete!"**


	9. I Hate Hospitals

**DJG: "This chapter should be good! The only problem is that it's **_**REALLY **_**confusing, so be prepared for your brain to get blown out your butt from total confusion."**

**Muse: "Only you could take pleasure in confusing the crap outta people."**

**DJG: "Yep!" *smiles hugely***

**(Here's the kicker.****) 8 years later…**

Torn opened his eyes. "Holy shit, what happened?" He looked around. The hospital was in total disrepair. There were layers of dust over everything, and most of the equipment in the room was broken. He wasn't even in the same room as before. It looked like he was in a closet. "_Shit." _He was on a dirty hospital gurney, the only light was the one coming from his monitor. "Yippee, I'm alive." he muttered sarcastically. Suddenly, the past events caught up with him. "Jak? Jak! Where are you, dammit!?"

He heard nothing. Torn leaned forward, feeling for a doorknob. He cautiously opened the door a crack, and almost yelled out in surprise. He saw Jak lying on a similar gurney, unmoving, and a small girl bending over him. "Who the hell?" The girl whirled around. She had long, yellow hair, slightly blue at the roots. Her eyes were an aqua blue-green, not unlike Jak or Keira's. "Holy fuck." This was Jak's kid, somehow, Torn was sure. The likeness was too uncanny to ignore. "You..you're awake!" she whispered.

Torn noticed a mirror to his right and almost shit himself. His hair had grown out of the dreadlocks, and his clothes were tattered and ripped. His whole body had a "lovely"

coat of dust, as well. As he glanced at his reflection, he noticed the girl had a communicator. "Yes, he woke up, scared me to death. I thought he was a Metal Head." Torn heard screaming from the other end. The voice was too familiar. Torn snagged the comm. out of the girl's hands. "Didja miss me, rodent?" He heard a snigger from the other end. "Ahh, Tattooed Wonder. Took a coma to finally getcha to develop a sense a humor."

"WHAT THE FUCK'S GOING ON, RAT?!!?" Daxter snorted. "Talk to Senior Shade Boy, Sweet Stripes, hopefully he'll bore you back into a coma. Sheesh, I liked you better asleep." The comm. was passed off to Samos. "Torn? What's the last thing you remember?" His voice was older, raspier. " I dunno, Jak was kicking Axel's punk ass, and then he got shot? I don't remember." Samos sighed. "Since you've been asleep, Metal Heads have taken over Spargus, Kras, everything, even Haven City." Torn's eyes widened. " Then where are you at?" Samos chuckled. " Where do you think? Where we were during the last fight for the city." Torn rolled his eyes. "_Here we go again."_

"These new Metal Heads are venomous. Anyone they bite or scratch gets turned into a new Metal Head." **(Torn's gonna be underlined temporarily, cuz you will be seriously confused without help.) **"What I wanna know, is why didn't Jak wake up at the same time I did?" "He absorbed the worst of the attack." "What about Ashlyn? Tess? Sig? Where is everyone else?" "Torn, everyone from the original underground is a Metal Head now, except for you, Jak, Daxter, and myself." Torn's heart stopped. " They're all…well, then what's this kid's story?" "That's Jamie, Jak and Keira's little girl." "Samos, how long was I asleep?" "….Eight years." Torn was silent. "Who's fighting?" "Torn, I know you have questions, but you need to get down to the Hideout now. Jamie'll show you the way." "What about Jak?" "Leave him. There's no way he'll make it back alive. No one messed with him before, the Metal Head Leader, Claww, is looking for him. That's why you were hidden in the closet." "I'm not leaving him here." "Torn, if you're responsible for that little girl's death, I'll kill you!" There was no hint of joke in the voice.

"Here, Jamie, help me with this. You push, and I'll cover your butt." Jamie shook her said. "Nope, sorry, Torn, was it? No offense, but you've been asleep for eight years. You won't stand a chance against these guys. _You _push my dad, and _I'll _cover _your _butt." Torn looked around in disbelief. "_I just lost an argument to an eight-year-old. That is REALLY pathetic. Must be losing my touch."_

Torn saw at once why Samos told him to leave Jak. The streets of Haven were literally crawling. Jamie pulled out a familiar weapon. "Jak's morph gun?" She blushed. "Yeah. Mom gave it to me. Ya know, I've been wanting to bust dad outta there forever, but Loghead wouldn't let me." Torn chuckled as she shot a Metal Head in the dead-center of its skull gem. "Been hanging around Daxter lately?" She spun around, kicking another one and dislodging its gem. "All the time. He's so _funny!_ No wonder dad was friends with him."

They were almost home free. Torn could actually _see _the Hideout's door, when a Metal Head landed on the gurney. "Fuck!" Torn pulled his dagger out, even though it was rusty, it would do the job. Then he got a good look at the Metal Head. "_Keira?!?!!?" _She turned, snarling at him. "Mom!?" Jamie turned, and the Metal Heads took advantage of her distraction to tackle her. "Shit!" Torn had abandoned the gurney to help Jamie, when suddenly, a large flash of green light lit up the group. " Hurry up! I can't keep this up all day!" Samos yelled. "Grab Jak and go!"

The Metal Heads were all frozen, Keira's face stuck in a permanent grimace. Once they were all inside, Samos dropped the shield. "I told you bringing him was a bad idea! Look at what you've done!" Jamie was crying softly. Torn turned away, embarrassed. Then he got a good look at the people in the room. "Kids!?" He turned to Daxter, who had popped up from under a bed. "Well, what'd ya expect? The Metal Heads don't bother with 'em, cuz they think they're wimps. That's why there's a bunch a kids outside. They don't wanna kill 'em, cuz the want em' to grow up someday."

"Oh, FERTILIZER!" (Samos's way of saying shit) "Don't getcha undies in a bunch, Loghead, what is it?" Daxter snapped. "LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID!" Samos screeched, pointing to Jak's arm. There, barely visible, was a small black scratch. "Oh, _shit!"_ Daxter and Torn said simultaneously.

**DJG: "Who else was completely lost during that whole thing? I **_**wrote **_**the stupid thing, and **_**I'm **_**confused."**

**Muse: "And so you brag about it on the Internet, where anyone can read it."**

**DJG: " **_**Anyway, **_**I won't be able to post anymore chappies for a while, cuz Thanksgiving break is over and I'll have to focus on school, but I won't make you wait longer than a week for the next one."**


	10. Life's Funny That Way

**DJG: "I haven't heard from Light in a while, I wonder where he went?" *peeks around corner***

**Light *smoking dope***

**DJG: "Uhhh, you do realized this is completely out of character, right?"**

**Light: *Breathes smoke in her face* "****Yer insane, remember****?"**

**DJG: "I hate you." *Flushes dope down a convenient toilet***

**DJG: "Btw, since no one told me what song was the most Jak-ish, I picked my fav and kinda mixed it into the story. I really don't like song-fics, but I thought I might try one, just for shits and giggles. Bold and italic is lyrics, and I ended up picking "Time of Dying" by Three Days Grace, so I don't own that, or any of the characters, except for Claww, Axel, Casey, Jamie, Michael, and this waffle I'm about to inhale. Btw, Jak's kinda insane in his POV."**

"Now what?" Torn asked, staring at the small scratch on Jak's arm. His skin was turning a pale shad of grey, and the horns were already coming out of his head. It was almost as if he was shifting to Dark, except for a huge Metal Head skull gem that was growing out of his forehead. Samos gently touched the scratch, and it glowed green. "I might be able to reverse it temporarily." Slowly, Jak changed back to normal, but the thin line was still visible on his forearm. He turned to Torn. " This is YOUR fault! You are going to have to take Jamie and her friend Michael to Haven Forest, or what's left of it. Talk to Onin, she's hiding out there with Pecker. We were working on the cure together before the Metal Heads chased her to Haven Forest. Ask her for her piece."

"Wait a minute! You said everyone from the Underground was changed!" Torn snapped. He was sick and tired of this stupid future. "Well, Onin technically wasn't from the Underground…" Torn groaned and flopped down on a chair. " And what's with the Michael kid? Why's he going?" Samos sighed. "He's Onin's nephew. He can track people amazingly well. He'll help you find her."

Jamie handed a weapon to Torn. "You're gonna need this, trust me." It was similar to Jak's Morph-Gun, only it had just two mods, Blaster and Vulcan Fury. "Daxter will take you to Haven Forest. Try to hurry, I can't hold the venom back forever, you know."

"I'm gonna do _WHAT_ now?!!" Daxter shrieked. Samos fixed him with a death glare. "Alright, _sheesh!"_

**8 years in the future…(Kinda Jak's POV)**

Pain…everywhere…Jak tried to focus on what had happened, but gave up from the pain. He only remembered Axel, and something to do with Dark Eco…and Torn was there, too. "What happened?" he thought. "Damn it, why can't I remember?" _**On the ground I lay, motionless, in pain. **_**"** Jak, Jak, you okay? Say something!" It was Sig's voice, he was sure of it. The scene shifted. He looked around. He was in a hospital, next to Keira. She was staring just below him with sad eyes. _**I can see my life flashing before my eyes**_**. **Just then, he realized how high in the air he was. It was like he was hovering over…he looked down. "Oh, _shit!" It was himself. _"How…when did-" Jak couldn't even say it. **(I'm kinda using the idea from the movie Just Like Heaven, if anyone's catching on yet.)** "Keira? What's going on?" She ignored him. "How come I can hear me?" he muttered. I was just so damn _frustrating!__** Did I fall asleep, is this all a dream? **_

The scene shifted again, time speeding up, as Ashlyn rushed in. Instead of staring at him like she usually did, she pushed Torn's unmoving body into a closet. "They're COMING!" she yelled, and Keira rushed in behind her. "But, Jak-" "There's no time! Get ready!" The two female elves were easily overcome by the Metal Heads. None of them seemed to notice him out in the open. He was hit by a wave of sadness as he saw Ashlyn as a Metal Head. He didn't see Keira at all. _**Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare.**_

Time seemed to go so slowly. There was no activity in the hospital, it was deserted. Day after day he sat there, waiting for something to happen. A few Metal Heads occasionally crawled in the broken window, but none ever touched him. " I can't stand it! What's going on!?! Fuck!" Sometimes it felt like he was back in prison, only without the experiments. He would have traded for it in a heartbeat, though, because this was worse than torture. At least in the prison his existence was acknowledged. Here, it was like he was being denied the right to exist.

He missed Keira the most, having her talk to him, even though she thought he couldn't hear her. He kept hoping against hope that somehow, she was alive and safe somewhere. He just wished he could see Jamie again…And then, she was there. His daughter. Right there. He wanted so much to let her know he was there, he could hear her. It hurt him to see her there with tears in her eyes. She looked just like him, yet just like Keira at the same time. "How are the machines still working?" she whispered. Jak glanced at them. They had fallen into disrepair long ago, and some had rusted away altogether. Yet, his monitor was still burning brightly, his body was still breathing, he was still there. _**I will not die, I will survive. **_"How _are_ they still working?" he thought. And then she left. "Wait, no, come back!" he cried, but she still disappeared.

_**I will not die, I'll wait here for you. I feel alive, when you're beside me. I will not die, I'll wait here for you, in my time of dying. **_Time became a blur. He could no longer keep track of days, weeks, hours, minutes. They all flowed together. The only thing he could use to keep track of time were Jamie's visits. And they became less and less frequent. He felt terrible that he couldn't be there for her as she was growing up. As time went by, he forgot names, the faces they belonged to, everything. His precious daughter was the only thing that mattered right now. _**On this bed I lay, losing everything. I can see my life passing me by.**_ Then, during Jamie's next visit, Jak noticed a medallion dangling from her neck. "What is that symbol? I've seen it before, I know it!" he thought frantically. A yin yang-looking charm, but what did it mean? He knew it was important to him, somehow.

And then he remembered. "_The Seal of Mar."_ Everything came rushing back to him, in an instant. _**Was it all too much, or just not enough? Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare.**_ "Torn." he thought. He was in the closet. Was there any chance that he wasn't decaying in there? "Jamie! Open the closet!" he thought. Could Torn somehow still be alive? "Jamie! I told you to never come here!" the Green Eco Sage's voice rang out. Oh, God. It was Samos. Samos was here. "Thank God, Samos, you're alive! I thought when Keira-" The name hurt to think. "You know I don't want you to come here!" Samos ranted, moving to stand in front of the closet. Jak was pissed that Samos, of all people, couldn't hear him. The only time Samos had noticed him before, back in Sandover, was when he annoyed him. "How original, tell me more!" he said, in the same tone Daxter used to get under his skin.

"I didn't know…and what's in that closet that you won't let me see? What if there's something in there that could help Dad?" Jamie whispered through her tears. "There isn't and you know damn well what's in that closet!" Jak was astounded. Not only was that the first time Samos had sworn aloud, but he felt betrayed that Jamie hadn't let Torn out. What if he was awake, and couldn't get out? What did it all mean?

Jamie never came back. He felt like he was going insane. In the back of his head, he worried about everybody. Daxter…Sig…Ashlyn…Onin…Keira…Jamie…Samos. Where was everybody? What was going on?_** I will not die, I will survive.**_ He stared constantly at the monitor, half hoping it would burn out and it would be over. One day he noticed the date and time in the corner. He nearly screamed when he saw the date. It had been almost eight years. He hadn't looked at his body for at least two. Glancing down, he wasn't exactly excited by what he saw. His hair had grown out to look like it did when he was seventeen, and his body was covered in a thin layer of dust.

"Somebody get me out of here!!!" He yelled._** I will not die, I'll wait here for you, I feel alive when you're beside me.**_ Time seemed to slow, as suddenly the door opened. He was startled by the sudden noise, having been used to silence for so long. It was Jamie. "Hi Dad." she whispered quietly. She came over to him. "I'm sorry. I wanna get you out of here really bad, and so does Daxter, but Grandpa Green won't let us." Jak froze. "T-They're alive? They're not…" He hardly dared to hope.

And then the closet door creaked open. "Torn!?" Torn stared at Jamie. "Who the hell?" Then he saw her face. "Holy fuck." She was afraid, Jak could tell. "You..you're awake!" she whispered. Jak saw him glance in a mirror. Time was speeding up for him again. The next thing he knew was he was outside, surrounded by Metal Heads. He felt something heavy on his chest. "Daxter?" he thought. "Maybe that's…" But it wasn't. It was a Metal Head. And not just any Metal Head. "No…no no _nonononono!" _he thought frantically. Not Keira, no, this couldn't be happening!

He saw Jamie get tackled. Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion. "Jamie!" he yelled. _**I will not die, I'll wait here for you, in my time of dying. **_He wanted so badly to be able to move, just for a moment. He'd take on the whole Metal Head army bare-handed if it meant being able to move again, to talk and have people hear him, to _live._ Torn left the gurney to help her, and Jak suddenly felt like his forearm had been torn off. "Fuck!" he swore, as the pain seemed to spread. "How can I even feel that, dammit?!? But then the weight was gone, and he saw Jamie. He was glad she was alive, but the pain hurt so bad it was hard to think of anything else. It was worse than prison. Once again, time was leaving him behind. _**I will not die, I'll wait here for you.**_ He was in the Hideout. Jamie was no longer in sight, and the pain came back with reinforcements. Samos was screaming at Torn, yelling about who knows what. Didn't anyone care that he was burning, and unable to even writhe in pain? And then he felt the change, the Dark Eco he hadn't felt since the accident rising to the surface. "NO!" he thought. "Not around Jamie!"

And then it was gone. He saw a flash of green, and the pain was still there, just faint, similar to when an "experiment" was done in the prison. _**I feel alive, when you're beside me. I will not die, I'll wait here for you, in my time of dying.**_ When he opened his eyes, Torn, Daxter, Jamie, and the other boy were gone. Samos was staring at him sadly. "What am I supposed to do if this ends badly?" The pain hit him again, stronger than ever, and to his immense surprise his body actually moved. "Jak? Can you hear me? They're bringing the cure. Just hold on…please." Samos tried using more green eco, but it had done all it could. Now all they could do was wait.

"Fuck. I hate this! Damn you, Axel. Damn you to hell." he thought angrily. _"Actually, Sig was the one who shot you." _"Yes, but you were the one who was showing off with that Dark Eco!" "Both of you shut up!"_**I will not die, I'll wait here for you. I will not die, when you're beside me. I will not die, I'll wait here for you, in my time of dying.**_

_In Haven Forest…_

"What has that stupid kid been smoking!?!" Torn yelled angrily. They had successfully made it to Have Forest alive, and shockingly, there were no Metal Heads there. But when Michael had led them to the clearing where his aunt was supposedly staying, they found nothing but bushes and trees. He had proceeded to lead then in pointless circles throughout Haven Forest, hoping to stumble across the campsite. Daxter was leaping through the trees, looking for Pecker. "If we can find Birdbrain, maybe he can show us where that old fossil is staying." he muttered.

Three hours later, Jamie tripped and fell. "What the heck was that?" she snapped. "You fell over your own feet!" Daxter retorted. The heat was making all of them testy. "Piss off, rodent, I tripped over a frickin post, or something!" "Whoa, now, Jamie, watch your mouth. Samos'll bite your ass if you swear around him." Torn had taken the time to cut his hair back with his knife, so it wasn't so long. They were in some sort of clearing, with a large cliff overlooking the portal back to Haven City. It was a long drop.

Michael was bending down next to where Jamie had fallen. "I think we're here!" he said excitedly. He felt around, and touched leather, the same kind used on Onin's tent. Somehow, Onin's whole tent was invisible. They found the "entrance" and walked in.

Onin's back was to them. Inside the tent, they could see her, and it almost felt like they were back in the Bazaar. "Greetings, hero. It's been awhile." Pecker said in his thick accent, turning around. "Holy Precursors! Who are you quacks? Where's Jak?" Daxter rolled his eyes. "Can it, featherbrain, we came for the stupid poison cure." Onin began making symbols in the air with her hands. Pecker quickly translated. "Onin says that she will give you her part of the cure if you get rid of the Metal Weed that's been harassing us." "Are you SERIOUS, lady?!?!! _LIVES _hang in the balance here, and you want us to weed yer stupid _GARDEN!?!?" _Daxter shrieked.

Jamie stepped forward. "Can we do it another time? This is _really_ important." She batted her eyelashes and stuck out her lip pathetically. Onin and Pecker looked at each other. Jamie had always been able to influence people, especially these two. "Weeellllll, I guess. For you." Pecker said, flying over to them. "But I swear to Mar, if you people forget to come back and get rid of it, I'll come back from the grave and haunt you!" He jabbed his feathery finger into Daxter's face. Daxter smacked it away. "Oh, come on! It's just a little freakin plant!" he yelled, hopping up and down on Jamie's shoulder for emphasis. Suddenly, a large ripping sound was heard, and a green root poked in through the door. Then, the tent was ripped away, leaving them all unprotected.

Torn grabbed Jamie and Michael and pulled them away from the huge plant trying to crush them. Pecker flew away, and Onin teleported into a nearby tree. Daxter just stood there, gaping at it. "No way…" he muttered. "No freaking way! WE FUCKING KILLED THE DAMN THING ALREADY!!!" He climbed into the tree with Onin. "Jak and me killed this stupid oversized carrot back in Sandover! How can it be here alive?!? How can it even be here AT ALL!?!?!!!"

Suddenly, a vine twisted itself around Jamie's leg and pulled her up to its ugly face. She dangled there for a moment in shock, then pulled out her father's Morph Gun. The blasts from the Peacemaker didn't even phase it. Torn grimaced. "How do I kill the stupid thing?! Rodent, tell me what to do!!" Daxter shook his head. "I dunno, Jak did it, not me!!!" Torn sighed in exasperation and lunged at it with his knife. Daxter remained in the tree, trying to remember its weakness. "Wait, Tattoo Head, watch out for the spiky bugs!" Torn sliced a hole in the huge plant's "stem", but it just healed instantly. "What spiky-" Torn was thrown backward by two of the said bugs as they popped into existence. Large, sharp, gleaming points burst from their backs and they charged.

**Back in the Hideout…**

Samos was trying to help a young girl fix her broken war staff. "I can't fix this thing!" he grumbled in exasperation. "Yes you can! All you have to do is connect that to that, and then those to this part! Let me do it, then!" she said angrily. Samos shook his head. "Sorry, Jesslyn, if the master of Green Eco can't fix it, then neither can you. I'll just throw out this one, and get you another tomorrow." Jesslyn glared at him. Her mother had made that for her before she got bit. Just then, Samos heard a noise. It was very faint, almost nonexistent, but he could hear it. A quiet squeak of springs, like the ones in a bed, and a light padding sound. Samos glanced up, and his jaw dropped. Jak was standing there, looking as alive and determined as if the past eight years had never happened. Jesslyn had a similar look of awe on her face. They had all heard stories about Jak, the great warrior who could handle anything, and kick some serious butt on the way. "Where's Jamie?" he said in a slightly raspy voice. Samos stared at him in shock. "You're..h-how did you---I thought you were going to die. I'm glad you're okay." he admitted sheepishly. Jak gave him a faint smile. "What can I say? I like to stay alive."

After he caught Jak up to date, he (Jak)wanted to leave right away to find them, but Samos stopped him. "Just a minute! You may feel fine, but you still have that scratch to worry about!" Jak glanced at it. It burned painfully in response. "The poison will spread faster if you're moving around, so you're staying right here so I can watch it!" Jak frowned. "What if something happens and I'm not there? What if Jamie-" "Hold on a minute. How did you even know about Jamie? You were asleep her entire life!" Samos had struck a nerve. Jak focused on staying calm, so not to let Dark out and terrify all the kids. He purposely avoided the question. There was no way Samos would believe him. "Where are they?" Samos glared at Jak. "They're in Haven Forest, but that doesn't matter, because you are staying right here!" He pushed Jak towards the gurney. "Now lie down, and don't move so much!"

Samos left Jesslyn guarding him, and left to go study his part of the cure. Within a few minutes, though, her head slumped downward, and Jak could hear tiny snores. He used an old Sandover trick, and slid his pillow under the blankets to look like him. He silently slipped out the window. Jesslyn's head rose again. "Eat it, Loghead! I guess if the Master of Green Eco can't make Jak stay, than neither can I." She carefully pulled her staff out of the trash and, chuckling quietly, began to fix it.

**Back in Haven Forest…**

Torn quickly discovered the bugs were pretty weak, when their spikes retracted. He began to kill then almost as fast as the plant popped them out. Soon, the plant stopped spitting out bugs, and looked upward, toward the sky. Its leaves seemed to harden, making some sort of bridge up to its ugly neck. "Tattoo Head! Nail 'im right in the kisser!" Daxter yelled from his tree. Torn tried to climb the leaves, but they were too slippery, and he was out of practice. Jamie, who was still dangling from a vine, began to swing herself around in a circle, slowly gaining momentum. Finally, as she swung close to the plant, she stuck out her leg, and gave it a swift kick right in the throat. It screeched, and crumpled to the ground, dead. However, Jamie was still in the air, falling towards the void that was the cliff. "Jamie!!!" Daxter yelled, jumping out of his tree. Pecker tried to fly her back over the edge, but she was too heavy. She was falling…

**DJG: "Jamie better learn how to fly quickly, or she's pretty much screwed."**

**Muse: "And you are SOOOO blunt about it…."**

**DJG: "What? It's true!"**

**DJG: "Btw, sorry for not posting a new chap for like, a billion years. But this one's longer, and it should make up for it. Unless you're all mad at me for the cliffhanger now…"**

***Angry people throw sharp things at DJG***

**DJG: *dodges* "OK, OK! I'm sorry! I'll make it better!" *starts typing***


	11. Another Betrayal?

DJG: "Sorry 4 taking so long to post, but I'm trying to juggle three stories at once, and it is almost the stupidest thing I've ever done."

Muse: "Can't get much stupider than that, what's the stupidest thing you did?"

DJG: "………"

DJG: "Btw, there's some Spanish in this chap, so the bold afterward explains what it means."

**Jamie was falling toward the cliff. There was nothing stopping her from plunging over the edge to her inevitable demise. Until someone caught her. That someone had long hair, large wings coming out of his back, and was glowing electric blue with white eyes. "JAK!!!" Daxter screeched, running towards him. "You're awake! And alive!" Jak carefully landed, tucking in his wings. "Are you okay, Jamie?" He asked her, clearly worried for her well-being. " Y-Yeah, I'm freaking unstoppable." she muttered. " Who are you, again?" He responded only by changing back to normal. "DAD?!?!!?" She yelled, even louder than Daxter. He nodded, a small smile on his face. Torn looked like he had just been sucker punched.**

"**Que esta pasa aqui?!" (What is going on here?) **Pecker screeched, falling out of the tree. He only spoke in Spanish when he was freaked out. "Que alguien me diga lo que está pasando antes de que yo muda a la muerte aquí!" (**Somebody tell me what is going on before I molt to death here!) **Jak rolled his eyes, and set Jamie down. Instantly, he felt his forearm burn painfully. He grabbed it instinctively, muttering swear words. "What the FUCK are you doin' here, man? I mean, yeah, I'm glad you're awake and stuff, but you're freaking _poisoned,_ for crying out freaking loud!" Daxter yelled, jumping around. Jamie looked from her father to Daxter and back again as they argued. "I can take care of myself!" "Not here you can't! Big, dark, an' ugly is looking for you and ya don't know how at fight _these_ Metal Heads! Plus, ya gotta look after yer kid!" "I _was_ looking after her, unlike you! You were letting her fall off the edge of a cliff! If I hadn't shown up-" "The only reason we're here in the first place is cuz o' you!"

Jak snarled at Daxter, Dark Eco flaring up in an electric shock, but he kept Dark under control. "Why did you even bother?" Daxter snorted, glaring the blond straight in the eye. "I'm beginnin' ta wonder that myself!" Onin, Pecker, Torn, and Jamie looked at them each in turn as they both walked in the opposite directions. "Whatever. I could take care of myself before, I can do it now." Jak stormed off, moving deeper into the forest. Daxter eyes seemed to burn a hole in his back. "Fine. It's yer funeral. C'mon, let's blow this popsicle stand." He turned to go, but Torn and Jamie didn't move. "Daxter, it's not safe, he doesn't know anything! He's been asleep for _eight _years!" Torn snapped, giving the Ottsel his signature death glare. Daxter replied with one that put Torn's to shame. The years without Jak seemed to have hardened him. "Too bad for him. He's the one dumb enough to go in there alone _for no reason. _Not my problem anymore." He turned, heading for the Warp Gate.

"You can't be serious! He's your best friend!" Jamie hissed through clenched teeth. "Correction: _was _my best friend. This reality check has been brought to you courtesy of the orange Ottsel. Now let's _go._" Torn laughed. "I don't take orders from you, rat. Never have, never will." Jamie tossed her long hair defiantly. "Me neither." Pecker and Onin hadn't said a word since Jak had left, but now Onin began to make symbols in the air with her hands. "Onin says that if you abandon Jak now, the lines of time will rebound against you, creating a cataclysmic event capable of destroying even the smallest grain of sand in the desert of life itself." Pecker concluded, looking important. Daxter stared at them blankly. "Uhhh, what? What is the deal with freaking deserts always ruining my life? Ya know what? Tough shit. I'm outta here." And with that, the small Ottsel jumped through the Warp Gate. Pecker sighed, rolling his eyes. "Que tonto va a perdición todos nosotros…" **(That fool is going to doom us all…)**

_**Meanwhile, deep in the Forest…**_

"_Screw that little bastard, anyway. I can get you out of here." _"Just shut up, OK? I am _SO _sick of you, so just go to hell, alright?" "Where are you going, Jak?" "To the telescope, if it's still there. Maybe the _Precursors_ of all people can do something about these stupid!" He kicked a rock angrily. "Fucking!" He ripped a large branch off of a tree and snapped it. "Metal Heads!!" He was pissed off beyond measure. Well, how would you like it if your "best friend" had left you for dead in a Forest probably filled with Metal Heads without anything to defend yourself with, almost gotten your daughter _killed, _and now, you were lost in a future where your own friends might appear and try to kill you? He couldn't hold it back any longer, and quite frankly, he didn't want to. He gave himself over to his Dark side, and began shredding and demolishing anything his claws got a hold of. _**Slash! **_Tree. _**Rip!**_ Bush. _**Tear!**_ Another stupid tree. _**Sla-clinck! **_His claws hit something hard, possibly made out of metal. Suddenly, it moved. "_Oh, shi-"_

"Where do you think he went?" Jamie whined, poking Torn in the arm. "I. Don't. Know. For the THOUSANDTH freaking time, I don't know." Jamie muttered something unintelligible, and suddenly froze. "Just a minute!" She knelt down to the ground, pointing to something. Barely visible, Torn could see the outline of a footprint in the dirt. "That's Dad's footprint. I can tell." Torn looked at her, disbelieving. "You've only seen your father alive for what, ten minutes, at the most? How can you know that?" Jamie fingered the footprint. "Look, he has combat boots with small tines on the front, right? Look at this groove, here. That's probably where the tine went in. Plus, from what Samos has told me about how he fights, he leans forward slightly, which is why the front of the footprint is deeper than the back. Either that, or he was running from something." Jamie concluded, standing up. Torn stared at her. "Geez, you're a better tracker than that Michael kid is!" She laughed, and started walking. "Let's go! If Dad was running from something, we better go and get rid of it for him."

The creature was huge. Even bigger than Kor was. And, even worse, it was enraged that Jak had slashed him. _**"Well, what do we have here?"**_ It spoke with a deep, commanding voice. It hadn't seen Jak's face yet, otherwise it would have realized it was the "Dark One" he had been searching for. _**"A stray elf, perhaps? On a mission for the puny "resistance" I presume…and for what? Continually fighting for your life day after day. Tell me, elf, what are you doing trespassing in my home before I kill you." **_Dark snarled and slashed the Metal Head Leader in the face and ran. Even Dark, as cocky as he usually was, knew there was no way to fight this thing. He ignored the cold mud that splashed up on his legs as he ran through the dirt, and ran faster, dropping to all fours. Still, the Metal Head kept up with him. The chase was abruptly ended as Dark suddenly vanished into a hole in the ground, falling. The pit was immensely deep, and he couldn't find any way out, but at least the huge Metal Head didn't know where he was. Dark felt Jak and Light fighting for control, but he forced them away. _He _was in control now. Something wet suddenly touched his feet, and burned, even through the boots. Dark was filled with something that he didn't feel all that often: fear. Light Eco was somehow filling the hole. It was wild though, and it was determined to exterminate the dark creature standing in its way. Jak suddenly realized he must have fallen into an old Eco Vent, like the ones back in Sandover. A Light Eco vent. And he was in his Dark form._ "Shit!"_

**DJG: "Duh duh DUNNNN! What's going to happen since Daxter left them there? I don't know! I did at one time, but I just suddenly forgot. Some ****reviews**** might make me remember, though…."**


	12. Wild Eco Vents

DJG: "Sorry it's taking so long to post news chaps, I've been up to my ears in homework and other general crap, but I think this chapter should be better. By the way, I didn't get any freaking reviews, in case you didn't notice…*pulls out keyboard* I swear to God I will give you guys the worst possible ending for this story EVER unless I get some reviews letting me know that there is indeed SOMEBODY reading my story! Anybody at all? Come on! Throw me a bone, here!"

Muse: *chucks heavy T-Rex bone at DJG, knocking her unconscious* " Sorry. She was being a total !&% again. Entry of confusion, in this chapter, elves/Metal Heads will be referred to as "Metal Elves" to avoid confusion between normal Metal Heads and elf/Metal Heads. Yeah…somehow I never pictured myself saying those words in the same sentence."

**Daxter stormed back to the Hideout, hiding behind buildings and piles of scrap metal to avoid detection from the Metal Elves. The instant he stepped into the room, he knew something was wrong. Samos's face was beet red, and he was screaming relentlessly at Jesslyn for letting Jak get away from them. Then he noticed Daxter. "Daxter! Where in green tarnation is Jak? I'm assuming he got to you, didn't he, the sneaky devil?!" Daxter really had the urge to punch him, right in the gut. "I don't give a Yakow's **_**ass**_** where he is." he snarled, crawling onto his bunk. "What do you mean, you don't care where he is?!? Where. Is. Jak?!!!" Samos roared, freaking out on him. "Blow it out your ear, you stupid, green, log-loving, grass-kissing, worthless piece of fertilizer licking Yakow shit!" Daxter hissed, rolling over and covering his face with the pillow.**

**Samos glared at him. There was only one way he was going to figure out what had happened, and that was asking the potted plant on his desk. He hovered in the air and, shutting his eyes, he began to meditate. It felt like only a few minutes had passed, but in all actuality, it was really a couple of hours. While he was meditating, he didn't notice Daxter sit up and run out the door. He hadn't meditated for a while, so he could only see flashes of what was happening at that moment. **_**Flash.**_ Jamie and Torn, running through the Forest. _**Flash. **_The Metal Head Leader searching everywhere. "_For what?"_ Samos wondered, and kept looking. _**Flash.**_ Jak was in his dark form, inside a pit of some sort, struggling frantically to climb out. He could see a white glow beneath him, steadily rising. _"Light Eco? But wouldn't that-"_ His thought was interrupted as he saw Dark Jak lose his grip and plummet into the white substance, disappearing in a flash of purple light. The image was hazy, meaning it hadn't happened yet, but Samos knew it would. If Jak changed back to normal, his claws would disappear and he would fall. If he was Dark when he touched it, he wouldn't survive, but if he did nothing, he would die anyway. _"What do I do to stop this?!"_

Torn was being outdistanced by Jamie. "Can…you slow down….a little?" he muttered, trying to speed up to catch the energy-filled eight-year-old. "No! Dad's close, I can feel it!" Jamie yelled back. Suddenly, the silence was shattered with a metallic voice screaming. "_Shit!"_ Torn had a distant memory of hearing that voice before. A few weeks after Jak had first joined the Underground, he had told Jak that he needed to see his Dark side to make sure he wasn't lying about it. Jak had been instantly pissed off, and had gone Dark. "_This proof enough for you, you prick?" _he had hissed, before running off to Mar knows where. Torn would never forget that voice. The voice he had just heard. The same voice. "Jamie, that's him!" Torn yelled, running toward it. Jamie easily outran him, but suddenly, she disappeared with a shriek. "Toooooorn!" He put on the brakes just in time.

Jamie had fallen into a pit that was filling with Light Eco. _Wild_ Light Eco. Wild Light Eco was almost as destructive as Dark Eco because it was so pure. Almost nothing was pure enough to touch it without getting destroyed_. Especially _not a Dark creature. Jamie would have fallen directly into it, had it not been for her father, who was already hanging there. _"Finally decided to come join me, have you?"_ Dark hissed at Torn. Dark had just managed to snag Jamie by her Eco Ring, similar to the one he was wearing. He was shocked. "Why did you catch her?" he asked in amazement. _"What, would you rather I dropped her?"_ "No! I was just--never mind. Hold on, let me find something to pull you guys up." Torn was reaching for a vine, when, suddenly, the Metal Head Leader jumped through the bushes. _**"You thought you could get away that easily, Dark One?"**_

Torn was in awe. The Metal Head was gigantic. The strangest thing about it was its eyes, so much brighter than any other Metal Head or Metal Elf. _**"Who are you? Another member of the Resistance? This just gets better and better." **_Torn snapped out of it and lunged at the massive creature, taking it off guard. Meanwhile, Dark had gotten one of his arms over the edge of the pit. Jamie was trying her hardest to get up as well. She didn't even seem to care that her father currently looked like a demon, or that he could drop her at any time. Suddenly, the Metal Head Leader threw Torn off of him and slashed at Dark's arm, trying to get him to fall. Dark's grip on Jamie began to loosen. Torn pulled himself to his feet and kicked the huge beast forward, and Claww toppled. **(Entry of confusion: For all the very confused people out there, we all know the Metal Head Leader is Claww, but they don't. So since I am officially sick of typing out "The Metal Head Leader" all the time, let's just refer to him as Claww, OK?)**

Claww desperately reached out for something, anything, to stop him from falling into the Light Eco below, and one of his distorted claws closed around Jamie's ankle. "_Arhhhggg!" _Dark screamed. The weight was too much. _"What's up with that? I'm usually way stronger than this!!!"_ He thought, struggling to not let go. And then he saw it. The black scratch on his arm, the same one he was holding up Jamie and Claww with, had flared past Samos's seal. It was barely visible on Dark's dark skin, but with his Eco-enhanced senses, it stood out all too well. Torn grabbed Dark's hand and at the same time reached desperately for Jamie. She snagged Torn's hand and began kicking Claww in the head to get him to let her go.

Dark felt his grip on reality slipping as the Dark Eco ran out. He swore loudly as Jak rose and took control, wishing for once the Oracle had granted him an unlimited supply of Dark Eco. Suddenly, Claww's claw flew up and grabbed Jak's torso, talons digging into him. Claww was using them as a human ladder. But even he seemed to know that if he got any closer to the top, there was no way Jak and Torn would be able to hang on anymore. _**"If I have to go down, you're coming with me, Dark One."**_ he hissed in his ear, much the same way Errol used to in the prison. His arm stung painfully and flared out faster the closer Claww got to him, dying his skin with a blackish hue.

Daxter was running through the Forest. Against his better judgment, he had decided to go back for them. He would have missed them completely if he hadn't heard a loud scream from the opposite direction. He quickly climbed a tree and leapt like a Monkaw through the branches towards it. He normally would just use the Forest floor, but under the circumstances, he couldn't afford to be delayed. He finally found the clearing they were in. He saw Torn on his stomach, holding onto two people's arms, trying to pull them out of a hole. But something was holding them down. As he got closer, he saw Claww's head poking up as he dug his claws into Jak's chest. Even from that distance, he heard him speak. _**"If I have to go down, you're coming with me, Dark One."**_ Daxter jumped from the tree and ran towards them, praying to Precursors and Mar and anyone else who was listening that he'd be able to do something.

Claww had noticed how the scratch on Jak's arm was responding to having him so close, and was determined to finish the transformation before he fell. Jak's face was a mask of pain as he fought it with Light's help, but everyone could tell he was losing. Jamie was swearing and thrashing, promising to kick Claww's scaly ass several times over for fear that he was going to take away the only parent she had left. Daxter jumped into Claww's face, scratching and biting him as hard as he could. Time seemed to freeze as Jak, a full Metal Elf, lost his grip on Torn's hand and fell. Daxter jumped off of his face just as all three of them disappeared into the white liquid, ripples the only thing proving to the world there once was a Jak Mar, Jamie Mar, and Claww.

**To be continued…..**

**As long as I get a review…..**


	13. Ressurection

**DJG: "Yea for reviews! To anyone who reviewed, my thanks! You peeps rock!**

**Muse: "Great. Now she's gonna get a happiness high. Thanks a lot."**

**DJG: " Warning: Character Death and extreme freaky voodoo crap in this chapter! I felt the need to supernatural this story up a little! Beware! Read if you dare! Hey, that rhymes! I made a funny!"**

**Muse: "And, knowing you, that'll probably be your highest accomplishment."**

"NOOO! Jak! Jamie!" Daxter yelled, staring at the pool of wild Light Eco they had disappeared under. Torn was still laying there, an unbelieving look on his face. The Light Eco was still rising. "Move it, rodent!" Torn snarled, sitting up. "It's not going to stop! Get somewhere high!" Daxter climbed a tree, and Torn scaled a cliff, using platforms to get up higher. The Light Eco finally slowed, forming a sort of lake, filling the clearing. Daxter and Torn tentatively climbed down and stared at it. The final resting place of the rest of the Mar family. And that stupid Metal Head! Daxter swore, falling to his knees. "Damn it, Jak! I told you before, if you did this to me, I'd kill you!" Torn stood there, somberly watching the lake for any movement. None came. Except…Claww burst from the water, laughing loudly. _**"Fools! You thought that could kill me? I am unstoppable!"**_

**(Btw, if any of the lines in here seem lame, just add "in my pants" to the end. For instance: **_**"Fools in my pants! You thought that could kill me in my pants? I am unstoppable in my pants!"**_** LOFL)**

Daxter was beyond pissed. "You fucked up lizard prick! Damn you, you bastard!" he screamed, falling to the ground. "Damn it, damn it, damn it, DAMN IT!" Claww laughed and flew away. Daxter noticed something dangling from his tail, and memories sparked in his head. _"I-I was gonna sell 'em and, um, give the money to…charity." It was a pair of goggles, the red lens cracked, the white one hopelessly crushed. Jak's goggles._ _"WHAT THE HELL'S WRONG WITH YOU, TUBBY?!?!"_ Because, indeed, the object hanging from Claww's tail was a pair of goggles that had belonged to Jak. But when Jamie was about four, she had asked Samos to make her a pair like her father's. He had tried and failed hopelessly, so he had allowed her to wear Jak's. "_But only until he wakes up!" _he had said. Huh. Technically, now they were Jamie's goggles. She had worn them just like her mother had because the strap was far too big for her small head.

Torn watched as the tiny dot that was Claww disappeared on the horizon. "Let's go home, Daxter." He froze. This was the first time Torn had called him his real name. It made everything feel so much more real. "What's Senior Shade Boy gonna say?" Daxter croaked. "It's my fault, ya know? I just, I can't deal with it, ya know, cuz it was me who-who, ya know, just, gah!" Daxter burst into tears. "I killed 'im! I killed 'im and I killed his kid, too, and I never even got to tell 'im I was sorry!" The choked up Ottsel collapsed in a fit of tears. Torn sighed and scooped up the tiny animal. He turned towards home.

Samos cheered. When he was meditating, the image of Jak falling changed to the Metal Head Leader falling with one of his minions. He had also learned that the Metal Head Leader was indeed Claww, the former Marauder commander. He had the unusual ability to control people with his eyes, thanks to an unstable Yellow Eco accident from his childhood years. He also happened to be the same one who's Marauder squadron was blown up in the Tough Puppy after kidnapping Jak all those years ago. He'd been ambushed by Metal Heads and had taken control of the old Metal Head Leader. The only things he remembered was his anger at Jak and Sig. Since he already got Sig, he had turned to Jak, or "The Dark One" as they had dubbed him.

The last thing Samos had expected was for Torn and Daxter to come back alone with the terrible news of Jak and Jamie's death. "Wha- but, h-how did, how could this happen? How could _this_ happen?" Samos was crushed. The poison had taken effect at exactly the worse possible moment, and the "minion" he had seen fall into the Eco was Jak himself. Poor Jamie had just gotten pulled along for the ride. "What would Keira think?"

**In the Forest…**

The pure white lake wasn't so pure anymore. A body was lying, unmoving on the "beach" of the "lake" of Light Eco. To anyone else, it would look just like an ordinary Metal Elf, but it was a very familiar face to the members of the Resistance. Even in death, Jak Mar was a legend. Suddenly, he began to glow, and his Metal Head poisoned body began to change back to normal. Unfortunately, it couldn't make him alive again. Another body washed up onto the "beach". Jamie was extremely pale, but, unlike her father, she was still alive. The Light Eco, instead of claiming her life, had altered her into something just as pure as the Eco itself. Silvery wings flared out of her back, and her hair had streaks of white running though it instead of green. When she sat up and coughed up Light Eco, her eyes were the same bright color of blue her father's were, only there was a ring of silver around them.

"Ugh, wha-? What happened? Oh my God! Dad! No! Please wake up, Dad!" She collapsed in a fit of tears. "That _bitch!" _She sobbed harder. She no longer had any parents.

Jamie Mar was an orphan. She stayed there, barely noticing her transformation, only wishing the same thing could have happened to her father. The sun began to descend. She didn't notice the rustle of leaves as a tribe of intruders approached her, until one of them put a hand on her shoulder. "Girl catch cold if not come to warm! Lurker people have fire, yes?" Brutter said, not noticing Jamie's dead father. Jamie stared blankly at the tribe of Lurkers. "Who-who are you? Do you k-know a Lurker named Brutter?" She whispered, remembering a story about her father helping a Lurker named Brutter. "Oh, me knows Brutter, me am Brutter!" Another Lurker shined a light on Jamie's face. "You be daughter of friend of Lurker people? And friend of little orangey warrior!"

Jamie nodded, feeling numb. "Why does friend of orangey warrior cry?" Brutter asked, sitting beside her and touching her wings. "And have birdwings?" Jamie cried harder, staring in the dark at where her father was. She looked away as the light illuminated his lifeless body. Lurkers began to scream and yell in their own language. "Who hurt friend of Lurker people?! They be punished for hurting friend of Lurker people!" Brutter roared, standing up. He helped Jamie to her feet, and scooped up Jak's cold body. "Come! We go to Lurker fire, ya? Daughter of friend and friend of little orangey warrior talk to Lurker shaman, ya? He help, you see! All not gone yet!" Jamie silently allowed herself to be lead out of the clearing and into the Forest.

When she got into the Lurker camp, Brutter, still carrying Jak, walked her over to a big tent. "You talk to Lurker shaman here! He maybe can help father of you!" The Lurker shaman was tall, and unlike Brutter, spoke in perfect English. "Well, well, well. What do we have here, Brutter?" While Brutter explained, Jamie sat down on one of the log-shaped chairs in the room. The room was filled with books and strange things in jars that looked like Ecos of some kind. "So, so, what's your name, daughter of the savior of the Lurker people?" the Shaman asked. "Jamie." she murmured in a cold voice. "Well, Jamie, I may be able to help your father." Jamie shivered. "He's dead." She didn't dare hope that he wasn't. Hoping her mother hadn't been bitten hadn't done anything.

"True, but there is a very complex spell I may be able to perform if you may allow me to. It would bring him back to life, per say. There is a chance that it won't work, though. Do I have permission to try it?" Jamie stood up. "Yes." The Shaman grabbed a book and smiled. "Thank you, Jamie, and I only have one more request. I don't have all the Light Eco I'll need to make it work, and, well, you seem to have been changed by it in such a way, that…" he trailed off, and then Jamie got it. "Oh! You want me to go and get you some?" He nodded. "In a way. That artificial lake is wild, so it won't work. You'd have to stabilize it. My wife will go with you and show you what to do, because she, in a way, is a Light Eco Sage."

Jamie was stunned. "Lurkers can be Sages, too?" Brutter nodded, and motioned for her to follow him. "Brutter take Jamie to see wife of Shaman! She teach you Eco magic powers!" Jamie followed him to another tent, passing their campfire. "Hey, that's not a campfire, that's another Eco vent!" She gasped staring at it. It wasn't Light though, it was green. Wispy tendrils of Green Eco floated into the air and disappeared. As she walked by it, she felt the warmth from it, as if it was a fire. It was directly in the center of the tiny village.

The Shaman's wife was very young for a Lurker, and her whole body seemed to glow with a bluish light. She spoke with the same English as Brutter, maybe even worse, because she hadn't met elves that often. "Me to bring you to Light Eco? Me you hurry or Metal Headers steal for lifeblood!" She was pulled along quickly. They soon got to the "lake" and had a small sample, but the Shaman's wife kept dumping it out and grabbing more. "No! This Eco wild not safe! You get no pure, more bad!" Jamie struggled to understand what she was trying to say. "Get…bad? Like, not as pure? She nodded, holding out the bucket.

A half an hour later, they had enough "bad" Light Eco for her to teach Jamie. "What's your name, anyway?" Jamie asked, as curious as always. "Me be Linn. Now, you touch Eco. Try make bad, not good." Linn said, urging her on. "What do I do, exactly?" Jamie asked, confused. "_Feel _Eco, _make_ be bad so not so good no more. Too good be bad, it hurt. Bad not pure so not hurt." She explained. **( Entry of confusion: Basically, if the Light Eco is too pure it will wipe out anything that touches it. By "bad", Linn means it won't destroy everything and will be safe to use.)** Jamie took a deep breath and touched it. She felt a shiver of cold that suddenly turned warm as the Eco turned "bad", as Linn put it. "You is doing it! You is doing it! Husband be helping father be living again by this, you see!" And Linn picked up the bucket of "bad" Light Eco. They ran back to camp quickly. "Hurry! Hurry, give me it before it's too late!" The Shaman said, grabbing the bucket.

Her father's limp body was lying on some sort of stone table, jutting out from the grassy ground. "Linn! Brutter! Hold him down!" he yelled, making symbols not unlike the ones Onin made with her hands. "Wha-? Hold him down? For what?!" Jamie shrieked. "It is best if she doesn't watch. Put her in my tent until we're through here." The Shaman said, going back to work. "Say _what_, now?!?!" Two of the Lurkers stepped forward, gently nudging her in the direction of the Shaman's hut. They spoke quiet words to her, trying to get her in the door without being rough, but she refused to be swayed.

"What are you going to do to him!?" she demanded, rushing back to the circle. The Shaman didn't say a word, just continued to make the hand symbols. The Green Eco from the vent suddenly sparked and went out, the only light sources coming from the bucket of Light Eco. Another Lurker stepped forward, and, picking up the bucket, sloshed the Eco into the air. Instead of falling, it floated in midair, swirling like a tornado. Jamie froze, fearful of what was going to happen next. The Shaman began to chant in the Lurker language, and the rest of them joined in. The blue Light Eco flashed, and turned bright red, still swirling in the air. Suddenly, the Shaman stopped making the symbols and chanting. The Eco gathered around his fingers, and he pointed it at Jak's limp body. It flew off of his fingers and collided with Jak's chest.

His back arched, and his eyes flew open. His mouth opened and he hissed in pain. He tried to pull away from the crude beam, but Brutter and Linn held him down. Jamie heard screaming, and it took her a moment to realize it was _her_ screaming. The Shaman had sweat dripping down the side of his face, but he continued to force the beam at him. Suddenly, he dropped his arms and the beam disappeared. The Green Eco in the vent flared up again, lighting the area. Jak laid limply in Brutter's arms once again, only this time, you could see the steady rise and fall of his chest. Jamie breathed a sigh of relief and cried tears of joy. The Shaman turned to her. "Jamie, I told you not to watch! You have no idea what it would have looked like if it would have gone wrong!" Jamie stood up, shaking her head. "What's the worst that could have happened?" The Shaman leaned in closer. "You don't want to know."

**DJG: "Yeah! Jak's alive again! Don't go postal, people who wanted him to stay dead, I don't have the heart to kill him!"**

**Muse: "But what about-" *gets hit by a flying semi***

**DJG: "SHUT UP YOU'RE GONNA RUIN IT AGAIN!"**


	14. As Luck Would Have It

**DJG: "Well, who else is extremely freaked out by last chapter? I wrote it and it scared me a little!"**

**Muse: "That's because you're a wimp." *dodges assortment of flying objects* **

**DJG: "And, again, I'm throwing another Three Day's Grace song in there, Animal I Have Become. It seems like it fits to me…bold is lyrics!"**

Jamie was still officially freaked out. The Lurker tribe had allowed her and her father to stay there as long as they needed to, and would even have Brutter and Linn escort them back to the Hideout when that time came. The Shaman had disappeared, and still wouldn't come out of his tent. When Jamie asked Linn why that was, she just said: "Is hard to do life spell, make sick for some days. You father be wake up soon, by way."

When Jak woke up, the whole tribe knew it. He had stumbled out of Brutter's hut, swearing like a bat out of hell and ready to get rid of the threat. Until he realized there wasn't one. Jamie had pulled him into Linn's hut where she was staying, and explained everything that had happened. At the end, he was staring at her like she was insane. The only thing that ended up convincing him were her wings, which made Jak feel like a bad parent. "I'm a terrible father. It's my fault, I let go, I _dropped_ you, and-" Jamie snorted. "Big freaking whoop. It's not a big deal, you _died_. And you have Light Eco powers, too, ya know!"

Jak suddenly realized how long they had been there. "We need to get back to the city. Samos was planning something big for the Metal Heads judging by the plans on his desk." Jamie nodded. "Do you feel ready to leave yet? Like, is your arm okay?" Glancing at it, Jak was shocked to find it _gone. _"Whoa…I guess the Light Eco cured it. Like I said, we need to get back." They thanked the Lurkers and left with Brutter and Linn leading the way. But when they finally got to the Warp Gate, their plans were cut short. Either Metal Heads or Elves had completely destroyed it, leaving a warped ring of twisted metal lying on the ground. "Well, this screws up, well, everything." Jamie muttered, staring at the lump of misshapen Precursor Metal in disgust. Jak had been staring at the cliff that stopped them from making it back to the city. "Hey, Jamie? Did Linn ever teach you how to fly?"

In the Hideout, Samos was growing restless. The two best hopes of defeating Claww had been destroyed, but they still had a major problem. Deep inside the Metal Head nest, the Precursor ring was ready to activate again, as it was every year on the anniversary of their arrival from Sandover. Eight years previously, Jak and Sig had emptied it and kept unwelcome Marauders from coming in because, since the Rift Rider was no longer there, there was no way of knowing where and what time you would appear in. His plan was to send someone into the past, or try to anyway, and have them alter it just enough to stop this future from happening. Samos sighed, staring at Daxter's bunk, where he had stayed since the accident. The only other time he'd seen him this depressed was when, well, the last time Jak was assumed dead. Torn had acted like he didn't care, but Samos had caught him moping around a lot lately. "Who's going to change the past now?"

Linn and Brutter were running back to the camp as fast as they could. "Shaman, I knows bad news! Gate of Warp is smashed by Metal Headers!" Brutter declared. The Shaman frowned. "We knew that would probably happen soon, but did you give them the message?" Brutter stared at him with a small frown on his face. "Message?" The Shaman groaned. "The message! That the spell won't work on Jak again because he already used it once? That his Eco powers will be harder to control for a while! Of all the thing you could have forgotten, you choose that?!" Brutter bowed his head in shame. "Brutter sorry, Shaman." The Shaman's face softened. "It's okay, Brutter, Linn can hopefully catch up to them the hard way."

Torn sat up. Samos had convinced him and Daxter to try and get to the heart of the Metal Head nest and change the past. Assuming they didn't end up on a distant planet thousands of years before elves even existed. Ugh. Stuck in the past with Daxter. Scary thoughts. "Hey, Torn, you're gonna need this." Michael said, throwing a helmet at Torn. The army of children were going to try and help them get past the main army of Metal Elves. The normal Metal Heads wouldn't be able to poison them, at least. "Thanks." Torn muttered, slipping it on. He glanced at the children, putting on armor and preparing weapons. _"How many of these kids are never coming back? How many are giving up their lives for a fight their parents couldn't handle. They're all too young for this type of thing." _Torn thought, grabbing his pistols and knife.

It was time. Samos and all the others were ready. "Let's go wipe the pavement with these pricks!" Daxter yelled, standing on Torn's shoulder. He had recently taken up residence there, and, surprisingly, Torn didn't mind that much. But as the door flew open, they realized they had prepared for war too late. For, standing outside the door to the Hideout, was the entire Metal Elf and Head army. Claww was standing behind them, chuckling slightly. _**"You actually thought you could hide from me?"**_ As the Metal Elves prepared to attack, the silhouettes of two winged creatures were outlined on the ground between them. Jak and Jamie landed lightly on the ground, Jak immediately going back to normal. "It never ends, does it?" **I can't escape this hell, so many times I've tried. **Jamie grinned, flaring her wings out. _**"Well, I see I've underestimated you, Dark One. Apparently dropping you into a pit filled with Wild Light Eco isn't enough to eliminate you, and your spawn…"**_ Claww gestured to Jamie. "You know what? Fuck you! You think you're so tough!" Jamie snarled. Claww laughed._** "I can kill you at any time. You're just a child!" **_"Oh, yeah, and yet I'm still here! Still alive! Yeah! So stick it in your juice box and suck it!" Jamie taunted, holding up three fingers. "By the way, read between the lines, fuckwad!"

Claww roared, and lunged toward Jamie. Instantly, chaos ensued as the opposite sides began to attack the other. Jak needed serious firepower to take down Claww, but he didn't want to go Dark. He'd just distract Jamie and the others, and that was the last thing he needed. But if he wasn't strong enough to protect her…

"_**But I'm still caged inside."**_ Dark whispered. "_I can kill them, all of them, and then Jamie will respect you."_ "Shut it. I don't need her approval." Jak thought, leaping over a Metal Elf. **Somebody get me through this nightmare.** Dark hissed at him. _"Liar! You want her to be safe, and how can you protect her if you're dead, or in another coma? Gonna miss out on another eight years of her life? Just let go…"_ "Shut UP!" Jak yelled, killing a regular Metal Head. "Oh, shi-" **I can't control myself. **He had forgotten about the Dark Eco that oozed from the Metal Head's body. As he unwillingly absorbed it, it granted Dark the strength to gain control.** So what if you can see, the darkest side of me?**

Crazed by the killing and death surrounding him, Dark leapt through the crowd of people, killing Metal Heads and gaining more Eco. While Dark searched for Claww, Jamie had discovered a new Light power and was putting it to use. She had the ability to heal others, meaning she could reverse the bites and scratches. She saw a familiar face from her childhood, and tall man who always carried a gun with him. She grabbed his arm before he could react, and healed him. Sig stumbled around for a moment before figuring out he was in a war. He didn't have the Peacemaker, so he just used his fists. It was enough. Jamie was running through the crowd, looking frantically for her mother's face, when a large Metal Head corpse fell on her, pinning her to the ground. Claww, who was hanging back, saw this happen, and eagerly ran over to finish her off.

Dark, who was running to attack a particularly large Metal Head, suddenly switched course, running in Jamie's direction instead. **No one will ever change this animal I have become.** He hit Claww with such force, he was blasted backward, into a crumbling building. The force of the hit was too much for the building, and it collapsed on top of him. Jamie looked at Dark, confused. This was the first time she'd actually seen Dark face to face. "Dad?" **Help me believe it's not the real me.** The moment was ruined by a flying orange animal tackling Dark. "Screw you, Mr. Purple! I told you, you pull this shit on me again, you're gonna DIE!" Daxter shrieked, smacking him in the head. Dark snarled at him, but didn't attack. **Somebody help me tame this animal.**

Suddenly, Claww sat up, hissing. _**"You will pay dearly for that mistake, Dark One. I will see you die before this day is over, I swear!"**_ Daxter rolled his eyes. "Dude, it's night. The day's pretty much over already." Claww roared, and began charging a gigantic amount of Dark Eco. _**"Dodge this!"**_

**DJG: "OHEMGEE!!! Now what's gonna happen? Why do I always ask that when I obviously already know? Btw, I'm on Christmas break, so I'll probably pluck out a bunch more chapters before New Year's, cuz I'm so awesome."**

**Muse: "You're such a-" *gets hit by a steamroller***

**DJG: *smiles* "What were you saying?"**

**Muse: "Nothing. Me? Not a word. I said nothing at all."**


	15. Time Repeats Itself

_**DJG: "I got nothing to say. I am at a loss for words." *falls on the ground, curls into the fetal position and dies***_

_**Muse: "She just beat the Lost Frontier and feels it had a disappointing ending."**_

_**DJG: *comes alive again* "The whole game was disappointing! God! I think we should have a funeral for Jak because High Impact Games killed him!" **_

_**Dark Jak: "And what the hell happened to me? I was AWESOME!"**_

**Light Jak: "****Or me? I could freaking fly, people!"**

**Sig, Ashelin, Torn, Samos, Tess, and Kleiver: "Or US!?!?!?"**

**DJG: "Now, guys, chill out, or everyone reading this is going to think I'm using you to voice my own views on the game." *winks* "There is no waaaaay you can prove I'm doing that…" *winks again***

Claww held the huge charge of Dark Eco in the air. _**"Dodge this!"**_ Dark laughed, and, surprising everyone, began charging one of his own. They released them, blasting the other one's with such force they were both thrown backward. To both of their surprise, they had both managed to hurt the other. Claww sat up, hissing. _**"This isn't over, Dark One! Mark my words!"**_ He flared his scaly wings and flew in the direction of the nest.

As soon as Claww was gone, at least ten Metal Elves moved in. Jak sat up from the pile of rubble he had been blasted into, in his normal form once again. "Damn…I'm outta Eco!" Jamie scrambled to her feet as one of them lunged at her father, but he just flipped them into one of the buildings and prepared for more. Daxter, perched once again on Jak's shoulder, pulled out his weapon: a long whip that was charged with blue Eco. "Bring it on, Metal Head wannabes!" Any Metal Elf that came too close got smacked with it. Suddenly, Jamie found herself staring at a very familiar face altered by Dark Eco. Keira raised her arm to strike, but Jamie grabbed her wrist and started changing her back.

"Wha-? Where…Jamie?!? What's going on?" She asked, starting to stand up. "No! Get down!" Jamie yelled, pulling her back to her knees. "Jamie, what's happening? I don't remember…" "No time! We're in a _war_, here! Dad's awake and I need to go help him, just stay-" Keira grabbed her arm. "You father? _He's awake?!?! _Where is he?!?!" Before Jamie could answer, Daxter suddenly was thrown at them by a particularly angry Metal Elf. "Fuckin' piece of---oh Precursors. Keira?!?!!? How did---ya know what? I don't even wanna know." Keira laughed, hugging the Ottsel. "Arggg! Put me down! You know I hate it when you do that!" Keira smiled. "Exactly."

Jak tackled the Metal Head that had thrown Daxter angrily. "They just keep coming!" he thought, ducking to avoid a punch from one of them. At first, they never knew which way he would attack or dodge, but they were figuring him out. As he avoided another attack, he was knocked to the ground by a familiar demolitions expert. "Jinx? You piece of shit!" Jak snarled, trying to sit up. "You sold out the entire frikin planet, didn't you?" Metal Jinx pulled back his fist, and it glowed with a smaller version of Claww's Dark Eco charge. " I'll take that as a yes.." Jak braced himself for the impact that never came. He heard a gunshot. Opening his eyes, he was shocked to see Keira standing over him, smoking pistol in hand. "I never did like Jinx..."

"Keira!" Samos yelled, running toward them. "You're not a Metal Elf! How did- I mean, what-" Jamie smiled sweetly. "I got a new Light power! I can heal people! I'm officially awesomer than you!" Samos sighed. "Not in grammar, apparently."

"This isn't over yet, people." Torn said, walking up to them. "Oh, and I'm glad you two aren't dead." Daxter snorted. "He's so full of-" Keira smacked him in the head. "Not in front of Jamie! Watch your mouth!" Jak frowned, reloading Jamie's Morph-Gun. "Like it or not, Torn's right. I'm heading out to the Nest. You guys can catch up when you're ready." It was Jamie's turn to snort. "Yeah, right! I'm going, too!" Jak opened his mouth to protest, but she just flared her wings and took to the skies. "Can't catch me, you're too slow! Beat ya to the Nest!"

Jak sighed. "I swear, that kid is gonna be the death of me someday." He focused his remaining Light Eco to trigger the Light Flight, and took off after her. Keira was staring with her eyes bulging, as she had been since Jamie had spread her wings. "S-so, when d-did she grow w-wings?" Samos laughed, a hearty laugh Daxter hadn't heard since before the accident. "Come, Keira, you've missed out on a lot. Torn, Daxter, take the rest of the children back to the Hideout, and get them more ammo. We need to get to the Nest and bring some emergency back-up." A familiar voice suddenly rang out. "Hey, cherries! Need a hand?" They froze. "SIG!"

**Above the Nest…**

"We're here. Get ready!" Light yelled, swooping low through the clouds. Jamie followed, ducking and diving for fun. For all she knew, it could be her last time in the air. She pulled her father's Morph-Gun out of its holster and checked that she had enough ammunition. Jak was weaponless, but that didn't mean he was unarmed. He was planning to go in Dark and kick some serious ass.

They landed lightly behind a pile of rocks, Jak reverting back to normal, and Jamie hiding her wings. "Okay, we're going to have to kill the Metal Head Leader fast, and hard."** (Entry of Confusion: Jamie and Jak don't know Claww is the Metal Head Leader, they didn't stick around long enough to find out.)** "The Rift Gate only opens for an hour every year, so if we can kill him-" Jamie laughed. "What's with the 'if' ?"

"Geez, cocky much?" Suddenly, he heard the flapping of wings. Jak whirled around, and found a swarm of flying Metal Heads about to attack. He shifted Dark, and Jamie raised her Morph-Gun. One of the Metal Heads lunged at Jamie, she cracked it over the head with the butt of her gun and put a bullet between its eyes. Jak was absolutely slaughtering the remaining ones for breaking both of his personal rules. Rule one: Don't piss Jak off. Rule two: See rule one.

Once the rest were dead, they crept closer to the Nest, hiding behind the occasional boulder. _"This is gonna be fun."_ Dark laughed, and they ran inside---

---to find it completely deserted.

"What. The. _FUCK!?!?!" _Jamie shrieked. "This is just like a freaking scene from a crappy video game!" Jak didn't even bother telling her off. He crept deeper into the cave-like Nest, slowly, checking for any enemies. Suddenly, something dawned on him. _"Jamie! Get away from the exit!" _He yelled, just as a rock slide buried the way out, blocking them in. Jamie had just managed to make it. A huge, familiar creature lowered itself down from the ceiling of the cave. _**"It looks like I've got some visitors. Did you two miss me already?"**_ Dark slipped into combat mode._ "Oh, yeah. You're just a real bundle of laughs. Couldn't stay away."_

**At the Hideout…**

"So, let me get this straight…Jamie and Jak fell into a pit of _Wild Light Eco?!?!" _Keira asked, a disbelieving look on her face. "Pretty much." Torn muttered, loading his pistols. "We have to hurry, people! Jak's a waitin' fer us to bring back up, so move yer asses!" Daxter screeched, leaping around the room, preparing the kids. "Daxter seems to have warmed up to military life well." Keira remarked, staring at him. Samos stepped forward and handed Keira a Morph-Gun. "Just in case." Torn finished lacing up his combat boots and stood up. "Let's go, people!"

Jamie flared her wings and attacked Claww from above, while Dark distracted him from below. Even with both of them, they were losing. Jamie was suddenly distracted by a familiar voice. "Jamie! No be dying, Linn husband not can heal!" Linn probably snuck in before the cave-in. "What do you mean?" Jamie asked, firing a few rounds into Claww's skull. "No more dead-fixing! Not work if died once!"** (Entry of confusion: Basically, the whole "come back from the dead thing" can only work once on each person. O_o) **Dark roared, throwing a huge amount of pure Dark Eco at Claww. Jamie ignited the Eco with a Peacemaker shot, and Claww gave a roar before collapsing. It was the same thing, Dark Eco and a Peacemaker shot, that had put Torn and Jak in a coma for so long.

Jak sat down, panting. Claww was even harder to beat then Kor, and he had his Dark powers and Jamie helping him out. Jamie landed next to him, breathing hard. "Geez…flying….sucks." He shook his head, chuckling. "You just have to get used to it." They turned to the pile of rubble blocking the exit, Linn following them. She suddenly whirled around, and saw Claww getting to his feet, but before she could say anything, a huge ball of Dark Eco, even bigger than the one in the Slums, struck Jak in the back. He hit the wall and crumpled to the ground, a look of surprise etched across his face. Jamie turned around, seeing the huge Metal Head drag itself to it's feet. "_**You…dare turn your backs on me?!"**_

Jamie had frozen, staring at her father in disbelief. His eyes were open, but the familiar light in them was gone. She knew without checking, that her father, the guy who'd kicked death in the nuts time and time again, was dead. And there was no mystical, voodooey, "say a magic word and he's alive" thing in the whole goddamn planet that would change that. Not this time. Claww was grinning at her, teeth in a snarl as he mocked her. _**" He just refused to die, didn't he? Well, this time, I'll make sure he stays dead!" **_The huge Metal Head jumped over her head and grabbed Jak's limp body, throwing him across the room.

Linn was watching with silent tears trickling down her face. Jamie had her eyes squeezed shut, her hands clenched at her side. Suddenly, the very air seemed to be filled with electricity. Jamie gritted her teeth and roared in anger as her face lost it's color and her hair turned pitch black. She looked almost as her father did when he was in Dark form, only with black blotches around her face and down her arms. **(Like in that one Teen Titan episode, Birthmarks, only black instead of red)** She spun around to face Claww, snarling. _"I'm going to kill you!!!!!"_


	16. Gone Forever

**DJG: "Oh, my God! Last chapter….ever…."*passes out from total excitement***

**Muse: "Hurray. Now, I get to say what she wanted me to." *gags* *picks up a piece of paper off of the floor* "Lessee, yadayadayada, hmm, thanks to Purple Dragon 614 for sticking with the entire story, hope you like it…." *throws up from pure mush***

**DJG: *sits up, grabs paper, glares at Muse* "Enough of her inconsistent babbling! Read on!"**

**WARNING! EXTREME GORY VIOLENCE IN THIS CHAPTER! NOT FOR WEAK-STOMACHED PEOPLE!!**

**(Entry of Confusion: the "army" of kids call themselves the AK….for army of kids…yeah, that was totally not very creative...oh well!)**

Jamie whirled around, her Dark form completely taking over. Claww grinned at her. "_**Well, well, well, lookee here, a challenge. Or are you going to be just as worthless as your father?" **_Jamie roared, charging at him in her fury. Her hands glowed purple. Claww laughed, flying up to the ceiling. _**"Having problems?"**_ Without a word, two large, webbed purple wings flared from her back, and she flew up to meet him. Claww grunted as her Dark Eco powered punch hit him in the stomach. _**"Well, it seems you don't have the same powers as him…this just makes it more fun!"**_ Suddenly, one of the boulders on the floor glowed with purple light, and was lifted into the air. Jamie moved her arms as if to throw something at him, but it was the boulder instead that was thrown. And she hadn't even physically touched it.

Samos gaped at the entrance to the Nest. Or, what _was_ the entrance. "Look alive!" Torn yelled. "Whatever blocked that hole was really big and really tough, and it still might be out here!" Sig stepped forward. He'd decided to go with them, partially because he felt like he owed Jak something. He was, after all, the one who had fired the shot that had ruined Jak's life. Samos shook his head. "No, it was Dark Eco that did this…" He was cut off by an inhuman roar from inside. They could hear Claww's voice, but it was muffled; they could only make out a few words.

"_**Refused…..die….make….dead….challenge…worthless…father….problems….your powers…fun…"**_

Keira's eyes widened. "What's happening in there?"

Jamie continued to pelt Claww with rocks, getting steadily more angry at each one that didn't end him. Soon, she had to resort to using the ones in front of the entrance. "_Why…won't...you…die?"_ She snarled, throwing a rock with each gap between the words. Claww was being bombarded with them; he wasn't even trying to dodge them.

Daxter's eyes widened. "Hey, Green Stuff! There's a hole over here!" Samos glanced through the hole, but it was too dark to see anything. "Someone's moving the rocks from the other side!" he said, standing up. "Daxter! Crawl in there and see what's going on!" Daxter made a face, but, curiosity getting the better of him, he slipped through silently.

"Holy _shit!"_ He yelped, seeing Jamie in her Dark form. "Daxter! What's going on?" Samos yelled. "Jamie's got a freaking _Dark _side, and she's kicking Claww's ass!" he replied, moving to get a better view. "Oh my God, Daxter!" Keira shrieked. "Do something!" His eyes fell on Linn, leaning over an unmoving figure. For once, Daxter was speechless. "Daxter? Is it safe to come in?" Samos asked from outside the cave. He was silent. And then he was running, without thinking, past the two Dark entities who were still fighting, and all the while thinking, "No, no way, I'm gonna kill that idiot if this's what I think it is!"

Samos heard no reply. "Back up, I'm going to make an opening!" he yelled, his hands glowing green. The rocks began to rumble as the remaining ones crumbled to dust. Sig stared at Samos. "Neat trick. Since when can you do that?" He shook his head. "No time, we have to hurry!" Keira pushed past them both.

Jamie knocked Claww to the floor, snarling in a blind fury. She punched him with Dark Eco charged fists again and again, for what seemed like forever. She pounded his head into the cold stone again and again until his blood spread out across the cave floor. He was slowing down. He finally was fast enough to grab her wrist to stop her from hitting him any more. Jamie hissed at him and slashed through his arm as easily as if she was breaking a toothpick. Claww howled in pain as she, like the child she was, began beating him over the head with it. _"Fuck you, fuck you bitch!" _She screamed, getting angrier by the second. She raised the limb over her head, eying the extremely sharp talons on it, and plunged it into Claww's chest. He didn't even have time to register that he was dead.

The Rift Gate was flickering dangerously, the blue glow fading. If she waited for the others like she said she would, it would be too late, and the rift would close for another year. But if she went without someone from the past, she could screw up the future even more. Jamie made a decision.

Keira froze. There was something wet and sticky on the floor. Samos's hands lit up, and she realized what it was. Blood. Slightly tinted purple from Dark Eco. She ignored it and he shined the light brighter. There was the body, the back of its head smashed and bloody with it's own arm sticking out of its chest. But she still couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong, extremely wrong. "Green Stuff!" Daxter yelled from deeper inside the cave. Samos would've been relieved, had the little Ottsel's voice not been so filled with dread. He signaled Keira to wait there and turned the corner. "What is it, Dax-" Samos's heart stopped.

"C'mon, Jak, this isn't funny anymore!" Daxter wailed, throwing himself on Jak's chest. "I t-told you if you ever pulled this shit on me a-again, I was gonna kick yer ass, y'know.." Linn stood by, watching and wishing she could be of more help. "C'mon, ya can't just give up now! After all the shit they put ya through! You saved the whole frikin planet more times than I can count, killed a Desert Metal Head from the _inside_, wiped Axel's ass all over the goddamn planet, lived through goin' swimmin' in White Eco as a Metal Head, changed back _from_ a Metal Head, and had a kid! Good God, Jak, ya can't bail out now!" Daxter broke down.

He barely registered that Samos had kneeled down next to him. Daxter turned to him. "Please, Greeny, tell me you got some fancy schmancy Precursor freaking blessed voodoo shit that'll wake 'im up!" Samos shook his head, and Daxter's ears drooped. "Oh, God!" came a loud voice. "Keira, I told you to stay there!" Samos snapped. She fell to her knees in front of Jak's limp body. Her tears came faster. "Where's Jamie?" Samos asked Daxter, pulling his daughter into a hug. The Ottsel said nothing. "You'd think she'd stick around to help her own father, her Light powers might have been able to do it…" Samos trailed off. Torn, Sig, and the AK stood a few feet behind them, not wanting to intrude.

"Unless…" Slowly, an army of eyes looked up at the Rift Ring that housed the portal; it long since faded from sight. "You mean…she's…gone? Back to…the past? Is she trying to change it?" Keira asked, drying her tears. Samos shook his head slowly. "There's no way to know _what_ time period she's in, but yes, she's _trying_ to get to the past. Hopefully, something worse won't happen…" Suddenly, the cave began to vibrate and pieces of the ceiling began to fall to the ground. Samos froze. "Perhaps I spoke too soon…" Daxter finally came to his senses. "Everybody RUN!"

**To be continued…**


	17. Character Profiles

DJG: "Hey, this is for all the people who were wondering what the characters were supposed to look like!"

Jamie:** Age: 9 (I know she was 8 in the beginning, but now she's 9. Deal with it.) **

**Hair: Same as Jak's only with blue roots and natural streaks of aqua running through it when it's wet.**

**Eyes: Same as Jak's.**

**Length: (For hair, I mean.) When she's not Dark, she has long hair that reaches the middle of her back and is tied loosely into a ponytail with her father's seal of Mar pendant.**

**Outfit: Teal miniskirt with two blue loops connecting the skirt to her breastplate, long-sleeved teal tunic, and an Eco ring tied loosely around her torso.**

**Armor: Two golden bracers covering her legs and combat boots, one silver bracer on her left arm, a gold breastplate held in place by her Eco ring, and two shoulder guards lined with the same shade of blue as her loops.**

**Jamie: (Dark Form)**

Age: She's still 9, stupids.

Hair: Purple

Eyes: Not just black like her father's, they look like normal eyes only black colored.

Length: Shoulder length

Outfit: Black leotard with a red Eco crystal belt and a long hooded black cape.

Armor: None

Skin: Pale grey

**Keira: **Age: 28

Hair: Blue with greenish hue

Eyes: Aqua

Length: Longish, down to the middle of her back.

Outfit: Same as in the game except her top is purple and her pants are the same as Ashelin's only black.

Armor: Silver leg armor, one broken shoulder guard. (The same one that was recovered out of the dead Metal Head that ate Jak)

**Jak: **Age: 29

Hair: Same as in Jak 2, only now it's more of a hazel than a straight yellow, but it's still close enough to be mistaken for yellow.

Eyes: Baby blue

Length: Need I repeat myself?

Outfit: Same as Jak 2, only his tunic is green and his pants are black. His combat boots are dark green with silver tines on the front. His Eco rings straps are still leathery brown.

Armor: Same armor as in Jak 3, only minus the broken shoulder guard. Keira wears that.

**Sig: Same as all of the games.**

**Torn: Same as all of the games except his hair grew past the dreadlocks. But he cuts it later on….so yeah. He's basically the same.**

**Casey: Doesn't really matter that much, but OK….**

Age: 14

Hair: Silver

Eyes: Orange

Length: Just a little past her shoulders.

Outfit: Typical Havenite clothing.

Armor: None (Axel bullies her into doing his dirty work often. Well, he did.)

**Axel:** Age: Deceased at 26. (Haha)

Hair: Black

Eyes: Green

Length: Short, slightly shaggy.

Outfit: Freedom League Guard typical blue clothes.

Armor: Krimzon guard armor spray painted blue, minus the helmet. (He used to be a Krimzon Guard, but was too cheap to get new armor when the Baron died.)

**Claww:** (Human form)

Age: Deceased at 54.

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Yellow

Length: Buzz-cut.

Outfit: Typical Marauder garb.

Armor: Leg armor, shoulder guards, and a chest plate. No bracers.

**Linn: Looks just like an average Lurker, only with a green "dress" on.**

**Brutter: Same as all of the games.**

**Shaman: Looks just like an average Lurker, only with a blue "pendant" and "shirt" on.**

**Michael: **Age: 13

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Brown

Length: Longish, just past his ears.

Outfit: Looks a lot like Torn's, only green instead of red.

Armor: Two silver shoulder guards and one bracer. (Has a serious crush on Jamie.)

**Jesslyn: Not really important either, but OK…**

Age: 8

Hair: Orange

Eyes: Blue

Length: Shoulder length and shimmery.

Outfit: Similar to Jamie's, only with shorts instead of a skirt. The basic color of the outfit is black, though, not turquoise. She has long combat boots that reach to her knees, and those are a vivid red.

Armor: One silver bracer, an Eco ring, and two shoulder guards. (Jamie is her best friend.)

**DJG: "That's really all I can think of…any other characters that I didn't invent look the same as in the game…if I missed any OC's that you want to know about, let me know and I'll fix it!"**


End file.
